Sacrificial Lamb Outtakes
by Nolebucgrl
Summary: Here's where you'll find the outtakes for Sacrificial Lamb, my AU canon story of Edward & Bella's relationship post Eclipse. Outtakes will appear in no particular order, just as I get them done. If you think of one you'd like to see, let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, here it is, Alice is going to take you through the bellybutton ring reveal. Hope you like it! The boys sure did!**

Sacrificial Lamb Chapter 22 Outtake

APOV

I waited a full fifteen minutes after Edward and Bella left to call the family together. I had to wait until Edward was out of hearing range, even though waiting was hardly my best activity. I kept dancing around the room, buzzing with excitement. Jasper tried to get me to tell him what in the world I was so jazzed about but I refused to do it. I can keep secrets! It's hard for me but I do it when I have to. Bella had asked and I had done so. I really deserved some kind of award for best sister in the world.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett & Rose, get your booties in here!" I skipped over to the bags I had stashed in my dresser drawer as everyone hurried into the room.

"Alice, what's the matter? Did you see something? Is there going to be a problem with tomorrow?" Esme looked petrified as she gripped my arm tightly. "Bella will be alright, won't she?"

Bella? What was she talking about? Oh! "Oh, Esme, everything is still fine! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just so excited!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Excited that we're taking a life tomorrow. Lovely."

I scowled at her. "That is not what I'm excited about, although I am excited about Bella becoming one of us tomorrow. I love her and want her to be my sister forever. There's nothing wrong with that." Rose crossed her arms and huffed but said nothing more. Good. I didn't need her ruining my news.

Carlisle cleared his throat, recapturing my attention. "Well if everything is going to be fine with Bella, what is it you called us all in here for?"

"To show you what we got today!"

It was Emmett's turn for the eye roll. "Really Alice? You called us in here to see what you bought today? Since when have we ever cared about that?"

"Since now, although if you're going to be a jerk about it I should just not tell you."

He shrugged. "Okay." He started to leave the room. Dammit, he was ruining my surprise.

"Wait, Emmett! I swear it's something you want to see, to know, to see and know!" He halted and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm waiting. This better be good." Rather than say anything, I dumped the contents of the bags on my light pink comforter. Jewelry spilled everywhere. "Is that all? I already know Bella got her ears pierced, Edward noticed downstairs and I saw then. Big deal."

"She what?" Rose's voice came out in an indignant screech. She marched over to my bed, her blond hair flying, as she sorted through the pretty little earrings I'd picked out for Bella. "That just figures. It's not enough to become one of us; she has to be special, doesn't she? Always having to stand out, that's _our_ Bella!" I yanked the butterfly earrings out of her hand, afraid that she was going to destroy them. From the flashes I was getting, she was thinking about it.

"Rose, the last thing Bella has ever wanted to do was stand out. She hates attention. She's wanted pierced ears since she was a little kid but was too afraid to get them. She's not afraid anymore, knowing what she has ahead of her tomorrow. It was now or never and she chose now. It's not some scheme she has going to make her different from the rest of us. She longs to be just like us." She let her jealousy color everything that Bella did, it was insane.

My Jazz, correctly reading the fact that Rosalie and I were about to get into it in a major way, decided to step in. I felt calm wash over me and sent him a smile of thanks. Fighting with Rosalie was not something I really felt like doing right now. His talent worked; whatever words Rose had been about to spew died on her lips.

Carlisle looked relieved that calm now prevailed. "Well, Alice, it's nice that Bella got her ears pierced and that you got her such pretty earrings to wear. I'm sure she's pleased." I sighed. Clearly he didn't get it. I'd have to spell it out for them.

"Notice this pile of jewelry? What do you see here?" Everyone's eyes shifted to where I'd emptied the second bag. At first glance, it looked like more earrings but even clueless vampires should be able to pick up on the fact that…

"There's only one of each earring there. Why would you get her one earring? Bella's not like Madonna for crying out loud." Emmett shook his head at me, thinking that I was going to try to get Bella to try out some strange style.

I sighed again. They were so blind. No wonder they always needed me to guide them. "They're not earrings."

Emmett's booming laugh shook the room. "What, is it a nose ring? I don't see Bella dangling junk from her nose. How would you do that anyway? These ones that hang down would get in the way, aren't they supposed to be hoops?" He held up the handcuff bellybutton ring to his nose. "Yeah it hangs down too far. What is this for, Alice?"

I hopped up on my bed to snatch the handcuffs from him. "Get the bellybutton ring away from your nose, Toro!" I screeched. I couldn't help it; I didn't want him sullying Bella's jewelry.

The whole room was silent at my declaration, nobody speaking or even moving a muscle. I waited, knowing what was coming. Jasper reached out and ran a finger down my arm, causing me to shiver in excitement. "Did you say bellybutton ring?" His voice sounded a little shaky. I grinned and nodded. Finally!

Emmett's mouth opened and closed a few times. He swallowed and tried again. "Bella…um…she got one? I mean, she's pierced? Down there? I mean, her belly?" I giggled and nodded again. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning that had given a gift that he no idea what to do with. His expression showed excitement and nerves all at the same time. "But she's…Bella…she's my sister?"

"Yes, she's still your sister, Emmett. Nothing's changed, except that she has a pierced bellybutton." He choked out a half laugh/sob combination that cracked me up.

"Um, how does it look?"

Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "What do you care how it looks? Are you into her now, you want her just because she can wear a bellybutton ring?"

"Ow, Rosie! Of course I don't want her now, she's my sister. It's just…hot. Okay?"

She glared at him and stormed out of the room. Despite my vision, I fully expected Emmett to follow her but he didn't, instead keeping his eyes on the pile of bellybutton rings lying on my bed. "So…"

"So what, Em?"

"So, how does it look?" Esme and Carlisle gaped at Emmett, as shocked as I was that he hadn't run to soothe Rosalie this time.

I felt a little tingly and glanced over at Jasper, who wasn't saying anything but was running his finger along the dangly hearts bellybutton ring. He looked up at me and I gasped at the look on his face, my body tightening in awareness as I took in the desire in his golden eyes. "Um, what?"

"I said, how does it look? Is it sexy?" I glanced at Jazz again as I felt lust curling in my stomach. He was doing that. He was turned on. I knew he would be, of course, but seeing it in my mind was way different than feeling it.

I kept my eyes on my husband as I answered Emmett. "It's very sexy. Her concave stomach really sets it off beautifully, it lies perfectly."

Emmett choked again. "Yes, I'm sure it does." He walked over to the bed and looked more closely at the rings collected there. His laugh boomed out again, momentarily breaking the haze of desire in the room. "Is that a key?"

I looked away from Jasper and giggled again. "Yes, I had to get it for her when I saw it."

"Edward will die! I can't wait until she wears that one, let the key commentary begin!" Everyone joined us in our laughter then, Carlisle and Esme looking far more comfortable now that the sexual tension had diminished. "So, what's she wearing now?"

I smiled, knowing she was going to bring my brother to his knees when he saw it. "A music note."

"Oh man, that's going to slay him. He doesn't know, right?"

I giggled. "No, he'll find out when they get home."

Emmett's gaze burned into me and I felt that lust starting to come from my husband again. "How will he find out?"

"What?" How could I concentrate when my Jazz was getting me all excited? I knew Bella's news would go over well but I didn't really know it would be this good.

"I said how will he find out?"

I watched Jasper as I answered. "He'll find out when he takes off her dress. Not right away though, he kisses her neck and back for awhile so he doesn't notice right away." Emmett gripped my bedpost and I heard a grinding sound as he broke the wood. I should be mad, I really should but Jasper's lust spiked at my answer and all I could think about was attacking him.

"And his reaction?" Emmett's voice was lower, more guttural than usual. Dammit, what with Emmett and all the questions? I just wanted to be alone with my husband. Leave already!

"He loves it, of course." I'd had it with his presence so I continued on. "He's going to play with it all night, running his fingers over it, kissing it; licking it…you get the general idea." That did it. Jasper's lust was out of control now; I felt it wash over me and spread throughout the room.

I heard Esme and Carlisle both gasp, his hands winding around her waist tightly. Emmett growled and raced from the room, still holding a piece of my bedpost. Carlisle and Esme both followed seconds later and I was left alone with Jasper, finally. His eyes raked over me. "So I guess you like the bellybutton ring too?"

"I won't deny that it's extremely alluring. So is my wife."

My Jazz was a man of few words but he always said the right ones. I threw myself across the room and tackled him to the floor, shredding clothes and giggling as I heard crashing sounds throughout the house. It seemed that Jasper's lust had infected everyone; even Rosalie was affected despite being angry. "Thank God for bellybutton rings." Jasper laughed and kissed me. I had a quick passing thought that maybe I should drag Bella out for a tattoo but Jasper entered me and I forgot everything but him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N One of my readers, vampsrulewolvesdont, whose name I cannot agree with more by the way, requested an outtake of the phone call to Charlie from one of the Cullen's points of view. Since I had Alice call him, I thought I'd give it a go through her eyes.**

Sacrificial Lamb Chapter 32 Outtake

APOV

I paced the floor, waiting for the official call from the Coast Guard. Via my calculations, they'd be calling Carlisle in approximately 45 seconds. It was entirely too much and at the same time not enough time, for I knew what came after and it made me sick to finally be facing it. All along it was coming to this but it was easy to get caught up in the excitement of having a sister, of having Bella truly be one of us, having a best friend forever. It had always been hanging over us, the dark cloud tainting the beauty of a peaceful blue sky.

Jasper put a hand out and stilled my nervous pacing. "Alice, you don't have to be the one…"

I interrupted him before he could tell me that Carlisle could make the call. I knew he could and he probably would be better at it than I was. He was a doctor and he'd had to deliver more than his share of bad news over the past few centuries. But this was Charlie. This was for Bella. It had to be me. "Yes, Jazz, I do." I pled with my eyes for him to understand me. As always, he did, pulling me into his arms as the quiet was pierced by the chirp of Carlisle's phone.

"Carlisle Cullen," he answered crisply. We could hear the man on the phone informing him that they'd found the wreckage of Bella & Edward's boat and had started a search of the sight.

"My family and I will head over immediately. We want to be there when…if you find them." Carlisle's voice was calm but his eyes were stormy, almost as if he believed that his children were lost at sea. I suppose in a way they were.

He listened for a moment as the man mentioned calling Bella's parents but Carlisle interrupted him. "We'll go ahead and make the call and make arrangements for them. Bella's their only child and I think it might be easier coming from someone they know." Like this could ever be easy.

"Thank you, we'll meet you at the dock then." Carlisle hung up and closed his eyes. "I truly hate this." It was the first time he'd ever had to deal with someone's family after their change. Edward's parents had been dead, Esme had been alone, Rosalie's family was known to him but they were hardly what you'd call friendly and nobody knew Emmett's parents. This was different. We all knew and liked Charlie and Renee.

Esme put a bolstering hand on his shoulder and he reached up and grabbed it with his own. "It'll be okay, Carlisle. She belongs with us."

He nodded. "I know she does but I hate that we have to lie to Charlie. No father should ever have to go through this."

"I'm not sure why you care so much, Bella clearly doesn't." Rosalie swept into the room with a scowl on her face.

"Rose," Carlisle's tone was a warning one but as usual Rosalie wasn't about to be stopped.

"How anyone could knowingly do that to someone they supposedly love is beyond me! And every single one of you support her! Look at the damage you're about to cause." She glared at each of us in turn. "I won't be a party to it. I'm not going to Maine and I'm not going to the fake funeral."

Carlisle strode over to her. "You will go to Maine. You will help this family keep up appearances. We'll make up an excuse for you not to attend the funeral but you will be there with us when we get the news about your brother and sister-in-law. They would do it for you, despite the ill will you bear them."

"But…"

"No buts, Rosalie. Edward has done a lot for you over the years and you will do this for him now. You don't have to like it. This family supports one another, no matter what. Do you understand me?" He was openly glowering down at her and Rose was gaping at him in surprise but she nodded mutely. "Good. If you think this is easy for Bella, for any of us, you are sorely mistaken." He rubbed his eyes, looking almost tired in that moment.

He reached hesitantly for his cell phone but I stopped him. "Carlisle, I'm going to do it."

"Alice, are you sure? Giving someone news like this is very difficult and you…"

"I know him best, Carlisle. I've spent more time with him than you all have and this just feels like something I should do."

He watched me intently and then acquiesced, handing me his phone. "It makes sense. I'll stay right here if you need me to take over."

It didn't matter that I knew exactly how it was going to play out thanks to my visions. No matter how many times I saw it, I really couldn't prepare myself for the emotions that flooded me as I highlighted Charlie's name and hit dial on the phone.

Charlie answered his phone with a gruff "Hello" that nearly made me smile. I knew he'd just gotten home from work and he wanted to sit down with a beer to watch basketball on TV.

"Charlie, it's Alice."

In any other situation I would have laughed at the wariness that came into his tone. "Alice, I got the tux cleaned, I swear." What a liar he was. I knew the jacket, complete with a gravy stain, was balled up in the bottom of his closet. Charlie had no respect for couture. Of course, it wasn't like I could get worked up over his lie. I was the bigger liar here anyway. What harm did his stained Armani tuxedo do? I was about to rip his life to pieces.

"I'm not calling about your tuxedo, Charlie."

"Oh, good!" I winced at the relief that filled his tone. "What's going on then? Did you want to talk about Christmas? Are you all coming with Bella and Edward? We can always do the big dinner at your house, since you have more room." I winced. This Christmas was not going to be a good one for Charlie. My heart broke more for him with every word he said.

"Charlie, I'm not calling about Christmas either." I rushed to continue before he could interrupt me again. "It's about Bella."

"What about Bella?" He sounded concerned but not yet panicked. "Did she fall out of the boat and get sick?" There was a bit of humor in his tone. If he only knew. Bella had called him and I was glad for that. He'd have that conversation to hold on to forever. Jasper moved next to me and wrapped both his arms around me, giving me the support I needed to get out the words that Charlie would never forget.

"No, Charlie. We got a call from the Coast Guard. Edward and Bella's boat went down in the Atlantic. There's a search underway for both of them right now." He was silent on the other end of the line. I knew he was in shock and I couldn't stand the silence so I filled it. "You know they bought a new boat and I guess there was something wrong with it and there was apparently an explosion. Someone reported it from the shore so they went out to investigate. We hadn't heard from them in the last day and called to report them missing and that's when we heard about the boat." I babbled on and on, panic welling inside of me. I felt Jasper push some calming emotions at me and grabbed on to them like a lifeline. I was the one sinking right now.

"We just got a call that it was indeed their boat but there's no sign of them anywhere. We're about to head there but wanted to make sure you knew what was going on. I'm so sorry, Charlie. We're going to do our best to find her and take care of her, no matter what she needs. You know that right?" I could hear the pleading in my voice. He needed to know that we would take care of her even if he didn't know that she was still among the living, in a matter of speaking.

I heard a strangled sob on the other end of the line and knew my words had finally gotten through to him. "Lost at sea?" he whispered.

"Maybe not!" I had to try to respond as if I didn't know, as if I actually had hope that Bella and Edward would be found alive. There were times when I was grateful for the ability to lie well. This was not one of them. I was going to give him false hope but I knew the Alice he knew would be bubbling with positive vibes if she didn't know better.

"They've already started looking for them and haven't found…" I broke off before saying their bodies. That was the last thing he needed to hear.

"How far from land were they?" he demanded. I could hear the "chief" in his tone. I wanted him to hold on to that because it was easier to deal with than the grief I'd heard in those three brief words he'd uttered before.

"Three miles they said."

"That's a long way, but it's possible," his voice was tight, fear underlying his words.

"We have to believe they're alight, Charlie. We just do." They would be. I knew they would be. I could see it was going to be hard on Bella for a little while but we'd get her through.

I heard drawers rustling. "I need to get on a flight out there. I'm not sure when…"

"There's a flight leaving Seattle at eleven tonight. With connections you'll be flying all night. You'll get in around noon." I already had tickets reserved for him.

"Thank you, Alice. That gives me enough time to pack and get to the airport. I'll need to call and make a reservation…"

"It's already done."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're a wonder. Thank you, Alice."

"It's the least I could do, Charlie. Are you going to be alright to travel alone?"

There was a pause before he answered and suddenly my visions of Charlie's trip vanished. I couldn't see a thing. That could only mean…"I'll give Billy a call, maybe Jacob could come with me. I know he and Bella didn't part on the best of terms but he's one of her best friends. I think he'd want to be there." I didn't think that was quite the case but clearly he was coming. This could not be good. Still, Charlie would have somebody with him and that was the important thing.

"I'm sure he will. I don't want you traveling alone anyway. We'll make sure there's another ticket waiting."

"Thanks. I'm going to go call Billy. And Renee. Oh no, she's going to panic! What will I tell her?"

At least I could relieve him of one burden. "I'm pretty sure she told Bella she was going to be on a cruise. Perhaps you should wait until we know something for sure." She didn't have her cell phone with her anyway.

"Right, that's a good idea. No use setting her off now. Hopefully by the time I land you will have found her. Them. Safe and sound." His voice cracked and I could tell he was trying to convince himself. He knew that chances were slim though, he spent enough time on the water to know how dangerous it truly could be.

"Exactly." Jasper squeezed me and I burrowed closer to him. "You go finish packing and I'll have all the arrangements made. We'll see you there, okay?"

"Yes. If you find here before I get there you hug her and hold onto her tight for me, okay?"

I wanted to cry so badly it hurt. "I will, Charlie."

"See you soon, Alice. Stay strong."

"I will, Charlie. You too. See you soon." I hung up and breathed a huge sigh. "I am horrible."

"You're not horrible, Alice. You did what you had to do. You were strong for him and kept him from going to a dark place." Jasper stroked my hair as I curled further into him.

"I only delayed the inevitable. When they find that ring, it's going to kill him."

"It won't kill him. Charlie's very strong and we're all going to be there to support him. As much as I hate that the dog will be along, that's good too. Charlie will need his support."

"He'll have it. I just wish I could see." I hated not being able to see Charlie's future. At least that meant he wasn't alone, though. It was a cold comfort.

I took out my phone and texted Edward, giving him a head's up about the wolf presence. He'd put two and two together and know it was Jacob. I didn't want to tell him and who could be sure that he'd be the one to come? I'd hate to see that confrontation.

Jasper tugged me to my feet and the rest of the family headed out to the cars. "Let's get this charade over with," Rose huffed. Nobody bothered to correct her. It was an accurate term for the deception we were pulling off. It would be worth it, though. My sister needed my help and I was going to be there for her father and for her.


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 32 Outtake, The Boat

SL Chapter 32 Outtake #2 The Boat

APOV

Pretending to be human was hard enough without the added stress of being confined to a Coast Guard search boat and waiting for Charlie to appear so we could effectively crush his heart. I paced nervously around the deck, doing my best to keep up the human pretense by not moving too quickly. I wanted this day to be over. I wanted Charlie to get away from Jacob so I could see again. Not knowing what was coming made me anxious; I kept trying to see around the hole in my visions but I couldn't.

Jasper put a calming hand on the back of my neck and I instantly felt soothed, even without the use of his gift. He always knew exactly what I needed. I leaned into him and looked across the water at the tree where Edward & Bella were waiting and watching. I gave them both a slight nod, wishing this could all be over so we could be happy again. And we had been. Our family had never felt more complete than it had since Bella had married Edward. Yes, Rose was still a thorn in the side but she'd always been that way to some degree. Edward's happiness made Esme ecstatic, thrilled Carlisle and made my Jasper's existence far easier. Life had improved for all of us to some degree and I knew it would eventually be better for Rose as soon as she accepted Bella's place in our world.

I glanced at the blond in question, bundled up in a huge red parka with a scowl marring her beautiful face as she tried to move in the bulky coat. I let out a tiny laugh because I felt the same way about the human charade we were forced to play. I had plenty of beautiful coats but none that suited an ocean expedition in the middle of December. We all looked like Eskimos. I wished I could rip off my black parka and just be free. I felt pent up enough without the confining jacket.

"What has you so amused?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I gave a little shudder at his nearness, wishing we could be alone, anywhere but here.

I gave him the smile I knew we both needed. "We all look like Nanook of the North. It goes against every fiber of my being to be dressed in this."

Jasper chuckled and tightened his arms around me. "You make that coat look sexy."

"Liar." He wasn't lying, of course, Jasper never lied to me. He was just besotted with me. I wouldn't want it any other way although his blatant disrespect for anything fashionable infuriated me. He just shook his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of my head. I heard the sound of an approaching engine and felt Jasper stiffen behind me.

I turned and saw the pain in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. "He's so full of emotion. Fear, anger, grief…it's nearly debilitating. How is he even enduring it?"

I reached up and stroked my Jasper's face. "I'm sorry; we should have found a way to leave you at home. Or you could have searched the land or something. This was stupid."

He kissed my palm. "No, I knew what it would be like, you warned me. I want to be here for Charlie and for Bella. I can try to help but obviously I can't take it all."

"No, of course not. I didn't expect you to do anything. He has to go through it." I glanced over to where my best friend and sister sat in the tree. "Just like she does."

He took my hand and squeezed it. "She has us and for now, so does Charlie. We'll make sure they both get through it." I nodded, so grateful that I had this man with me for all time. Losing him was something I couldn't even begin to comprehend; I was glad I didn't have to.

The other boat pulled into view and I felt my heart sink at the site of Charlie. His shoulders were hunched and he was staring down at the water. His boat pulled alongside ours and he shuffled across the gangplank. I didn't even think about it before I was by his side, wrapping my arms around him and trying to give him any little bit of support I could.

He slumped against me, his arms crushing me to him. Had I been human, I wouldn't have been able to breathe; luckily for me I didn't have to. I held him up for a few more moments before stepping back and looking into those haunted brown eyes; Bella's old eyes. "Charlie, it'll be okay." It would be for Bella, but would it be for him? Damn those wolves for blocking my vision. I had to know he'd be alright, put Bella's mind at ease.

"Thanks, Alice." His voice was rough and I knew he hadn't slept at all since he'd gotten my phone call. Esme came over and gave Charlie a gentle hug while Carlisle put a supportive hand on his shoulder. Jasper's face was contorted in pain and he swiftly turned away and walked to the other end of the boat. Emmett sat next to Rose, a look of helplessness on his usually affable face.

"Have they found anything more?" There was desperation in Charlie's voice and I knew Carlisle's answer would do nothing to alleviate that.

"Just more boat wreckage."

Charlie's shoulders slumped even further at those words. He looked like he'd aged about a decade since we'd been gone, though I knew from my visions that it had been more or less overnight that he'd started to look this way. I hated what we were doing to him.

"She has to be alright. She just has to be." His voice was barely a whisper and he just kept repeating those words over and over. I looked at Carlisle, unsure of what to do.

"Charlie, I know it's little comfort but she and Edward were together and if there was any way…"

"Edward! That bastard!" Charlie cut Carlisle off, his voice seething as he cursed my brother's name. "This is his fault. He took her away from me. I knew from the first time I laid eyes on him that he was trouble and then he left and I thought things could go back to normal but they didn't. She was lost without him. Then he returns and she takes him back like nothing happened and then she marries him! He took her away from me twice already, isn't that enough? Now it has to be forever?" His voice broke on the last word and sobs began to wrack his body.

I wrapped my arms back around his waist and led him to a bench to sit down. He collapsed in it as if he didn't have the strength anymore and buried his face in his hands. I held tight, letting his tremors move through me. I felt a hand at my side and glanced up to see Emmett holding a bottle out to me. Eye drops. Yes, we needed to keep up appearances. I moved too quickly for Charlie to see what I was doing as I squeezed the drops in the corners of my eyes, feeling the wetness trace down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. But he loved her. He _loves _her. You don't know my brother like I do. She's his whole world. Leaving her was the hardest thing he ever had to do and he never would have done it if he didn't think it was for the best. But they couldn't be away from each other, Charlie. You saw that. You _know_ that."

He looked up at me then and took in the water masquerading as tears coursing down my face. "Yeah, I know." His voice was rough with tears, his face red and blotchy from crying. "I'm sorry. You're just as worried about Edward as I am about Bella. I…it's easy to forget that. It's just that this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't married him and moved away."

I brushed the drops off my face and gave him a hesitant smile. "This is Bella we're talking about, Charlie. She would have found a way to get hurt or go missing even without Edward in her life." I tried to put some amusement into my tone, to lighten the moment.

He managed a watery chuckle. "This is true." He glanced over at Esme and Carlisle, huddled together on the other side of him. "I know you're worried about Edward as well. I apologize for saying anything bad about him. I know he made…_makes_ Bells happy. I really am glad she found him." He looked horrified at his verbal slip, already referring to them in the past tense.

Carlisle nodded. "We understand. We wish things were different as well and that the kids were safe and sound at home with the rest of us."

Charlie removed himself from my arms and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to the captain." We watched him walk slowly across the deck, his eyes trained on the water.

Emmett threw himself down in Charlie's vacated spot. "This sucks. Can't we just tell him what we are? The fallout from that has to be better than watching him suffer like this."

"Yeah, Emmett, I'm sure that'd go over real well right about now. He'd haul us all off to the loony bin."

"Not if he saw Bella."

Visions danced in my head and none of them were good. "The fallout would be catastrophic. If we told him what we are, the Volturi would find out and kill him and destroy us all." Emmett gaped at me. "If he saw Bella, he'd suffer a massive heart attack and die."

"Clearly that's not an option, not that it ever was," Carlisle murmured, glaring at Emmett.

He frowned at all of us. "I just hate seeing him like this. And you didn't see her getting onto that boat! She looked like she was being led to the guillotine or something. I hate seeing my little sister hurt." He crossed his arms and sighed. "This just sucks."

"It does, but we knew that it would. Right now we have to be strong for Charlie and play our parts for Bella. You want her with us forever don't you?" Carlisle asked him.

"Of course!"

"Well, then, no more talk about revealing our true selves to Charlie."

"Fine!" Emmett was annoyed and I couldn't blame him. I wanted to alleviate Charlie's pain as well but there was no solution that wouldn't be damaging. This was our best course of action, unfortunately.

I watched as Rosalie disappeared into the ship's cabin and came out with a steaming cup of coffee, headed for Charlie. "What is she doing?" Carlisle, Esme and Emmett all watched with me as she reached Charlie's side and handed him a cup of coffee.

"She better not make this worse," Carlisle muttered.

Emmett glared at all of us. "She won't. My Rosie may not support this but she's not going to do anything to make it worse for Charlie. She has a good heart." One she rarely showed the rest of the world, perhaps, but Emmett was right. I didn't foresee her doing anything awful.

"It'll be fine," I assured Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course it will," Emmett said smugly. We all sat back to watch, Jasper even came back to stand beside me.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm surviving." His voice was tight with the strain but I could see he was holding up as well as could be expected. "What do we have over there?" he gestured toward Rose and Charlie.

"She took him coffee." I could see Rose's jaw tense as she heard us talking about her.

"You looked like you could use it."

"Thanks, Rosalie." Charlie turned his attention from the captain and focused on Rosalie. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as could be expected, I guess. Edward and I aren't exactly close but he's my brother and I love him. I don't want any harm to come to him or Bella." Her voice was sincere and I knew she was speaking the truth.

"I'm sure he'd be grateful that you're here."

Rose smirked at that comment. "I don't know about that but we're a family and we always support one another." Her face flashed uncertainty before she continued on. "Bella makes Edward very happy, happier than I've ever seen him. And he does the same for her. These past few months have been great for them, really. She stepped in and made our family complete." My jaw dropped and I saw my expression mirrored on the faces of my husband and the rest of our family.

"Wow, Carlisle, I know you told her she had to play nice but she's really going above and beyond." I was amazed, in my vision I'd only seen her talking about the family supporting one another. Telling Charlie about their happiness had been a last second decision apparently.

"She means it," Jasper said, his voice indicating his surprise as well. "There's a grudging sincerity in her feelings. She's not happy about it but she knows it's true."

"They really love one another." Charlie said gruffly.

"They do," Rose agreed, brushing a strand of her blond hair away from her face.

"I'm glad they're together, then. I don't think she could go on without him again."

Rose nodded. "Bella's pretty strong willed but you're probably right. I can definitely say the same about him. He was a mess without her." I shook my head in amazement, watching those two discuss Bella and Edward's relationship was pretty surreal.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose her, Rose." I started to stand then, to go to Charlie but Jasper caught my hand in his and kept me still.

"She's got this."

Rose put her hand on Charlie's shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. "You'll live, Charlie, because that's what she'd want you to do. It'll be hard but every day it'll be a little easier until the pain eases. You'll never forget but eventually you'll learn to live with the pain and be yourself again."

He shook his head in denial of her words. "I don't think I ever could. Not if I lost her."

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Charlie, I'm going to tell you something about me." We all exchanged terrified glances but I when I saw what she was going to say I shook my head. "I found out, awhile ago, that I could never have a child of my own." Emmett let out a small cry and I reached over to grab his hand.

Charlie reached up and covered Rose's hand with his own. "I'm sorry, that's a terrible burden to carry, especially for one so young."

"It is. And I was bitter about it for a long time. I was angry and I blamed the wrong people for it. I still do sometimes. It never really goes away but eventually I got used to it." I shook my head; because we all knew she hadn't gotten used to it or forgiven Carlisle for the choice he made to save her. Still, she was trying to make Charlie feel better and we were all lying anyway.

"I know it's not the same thing but I just wanted you to know that in time, it does get better."

Charlie nodded. "Thank you. I can't really think about that now. I still have to hope that they're out here, somewhere, waiting to be found."

Rosalie smiled. "I know; it's the only way to get through it. We're here for you, if you need us." She came back to the family, eying us warily.

"That was a nice thing you did, Rosalie." Carlisle looked at her proudly.

She shrugged. "I did it for him, not for her."

"Either way, it was good of you to show him compassion."

Esme put her hand on Rose's arm. "I know how hard that was for you. It was very kind of you to open yourself up like that for Charlie."

She flashed a tight smile and walked to the other end of the boat.

"That's my Rosie," Emmett proclaimed proudly. He got up and followed after her. Charlie went back to questioning the boat captain and I leaned against Jasper. Bella and Edward were no longer in the tree and I couldn't see them.

"Jake found them."

"That won't be pleasant." Jasper pointed out.

"No. I wish we could hear over these infernal engines so I could at least know what was going on."

He chuckled and ran his knuckles over my jaw. "You just can't stand not knowing things."

I pouted and shook my head. "I like knowing what's happening with the people I care about."

He tilted my head up to his and gave me a soft kiss. "I know you do and I love that about you. You want to look out for us all." It was my job and I felt powerless entirely too often lately. There was so much I couldn't see. The funeral, Charlie's life after the funeral, Bella and Edward right now, Bella's power…it was so frustrating. "Hey now, gorgeous, stop getting worked up about it. Everything will work out. Surely you can deal with being surprised now and then." I didn't know if I could, it rarely happened and when it did it was often bad.

"I can try," I said it begrudgingly but there was nothing I could do but live with it anyway.

Jasper flashed me the smile that never failed to make me feel warm and gooey inside. "That's all I ask." I leaned into him for a moment but stiffened as an old vision resurfaced.

"It's time."

Carlisle got up and walked over to Charlie, standing near him to provide the support that would be needed. A diver surfaced from the water, climbing aboard and walking over to Charlie and Carlisle, showing them the ring he clutched in his hand. Charlie reached out to take the ring and his face crumpled, all hope gone as he sank toward the ground. Carlisle caught him and pulled him up. Esme ran to his side and helped bring him back to the bench. His heartbreaking sobs could be heard even over the engine.

Esme guided his head to her shoulder and let his tears soak her jacket. I wrapped both my arms around his waist and pressed as close to him as I could, hoping that he could feel my support through his heartbreak. _She's alive, Charlie. She's alive. _I mentally chanted it over and over, somehow feeling like he could pick it up subconsciously and feel better. Jasper sent a wave of calm towards us but there was not much he could do with Charlie's raw grief that wouldn't confuse him and the people around us. Rose reached out and took Charlie's hand in hers. Emmett passed around the eye drops again so we all looked like we were in tears over this confirmation that Bella and Edward likely hadn't made it. We were all like a huge ball of misery; it felt like the life had been sucked out of all of us in that moment.

The captain approached us slowly. "I'm afraid that we have to take this find and the fact that we've been searching for two days without locating them, as confirmation that they didn't make it. Headquarters is calling off the search. I'm so very sorry."

Esme gave him a watery nod. "We understand. Thank you for all you've done."

"I wish it could have been more," his tone reflected his remorse. "We're going to head back to shore now."

Charlie let out a keening moan and began rocking back and forth, his face pressing further into Esme's shoulder as he gripped Bella's ring tightly in his hand. "She can't be gone, she just can't be."

I tightened my grip around him as the boat began to head back to shore. "They're together, Charlie. They always will be. It's how she would have wanted it." Sobs shook his body and I didn't know if he heard me but I hoped he did.

Jasper pulled me to him tightly. We had each other. Bella and Edward had one another. Who did Charlie have? I hated that he would be alone. I made a silent vow that I would always be watching out for him, wolves or no wolves, and though I probably wouldn't be able to see him after this week, I'd always be only a phone call away if he wanted me. Charlie was my family now, too. I'd find a way to make sure that he was alright. The boat approached the shore and I started making calls, arranging our flight to Forks and finishing what we'd started. All of our new lives were about to begin and I was going to be on top of it.


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter 33 Outtake, Funeral

**A/N The last of the angsty outtakes, hooray! We're in the head of Carlisle this time, hope you like it!**

**Sacrificial Lamb Chapter 33 Outtake: The Funeral**

**CPOV**

I'd had far too many occasions in my extremely long life to truly hate who I was, what I was, and what I had done. I'd sentenced four other innocents to the life I'd learned to live with; something I constantly questioned myself for. Was I right to take them from the sweet release of death and give them eternal life? Esme would say yes. Rosalie would disagree emphatically. Emmett would shake his head and tell me to stop worrying about it. Edward…well, he'd probably changed his stance on that now that he had Bella in his life. I liked to think so, as he'd never been happier and he wouldn't be with her were it not for the selfish choice I made back in that dank hospital in Chicago.

I could easily take all those days, those days of self loathing and regret, combine them together and still not feel as horrible as I did today. Today I was pretending to bury my son and daughter-in-law. I was standing in a room with truly grieving parents and trying to project the same amount of emotion they were. They were being ripped apart, grieving a child that was truly lost to them but that I knew was alive and well across the country. Alive being a relative term, of course. They would never see her again but I'd have her in my arms in mere hours. My sadness at being here, a home I could never return to, paled in comparison to their loss and I felt like a cad for even equating the two emotions.

I was a liar and a sham. I'd never have to endure the pain of losing a child; I got to keep mine forever. And I'd stolen theirs! I didn't question that it was the right thing to do; Edward was my son and he needed Bella and we had the ability to give her eternity. It really wasn't a choice; it felt like fate, just like when Esme came into my life. Bella belonged with us but living with the aftermath was something I'd never had to do before.

I didn't know what to do with myself so I just sat stoically with Esme by my side, keeping me grounded as always. Alice was a whirl of motion, choosing to focus on the logistics of the funeral rather than the overwhelming emotion that was threatening to suffocate the room. Emmett looked completely uncomfortable, his eyes moving about the room assessing any potential threat from the wolves.

The gathering crowd began to murmur and I knew Charlie was coming in; Billy at his side. He walked down the aisle of the church, his shoulders hunched over, suit hanging loosely from his body, his gate that of an old man rather than a middle-aged one. He looked even worse than he had in Maine. We hadn't seen him since the plane had landed in Forks; Jacob had taken him to La Push right away. The angry young man wouldn't let Alice even give him one more hug, instead telling her to arrange the funeral since throwing parties seemed to be her specialty. Alice's little face had fallen but she had done as he asked, figuring it would be easier on Charlie and Renee if we arranged things for them. It was the least we could do after what we'd done to them.

Alice, not surprisingly, had arranged a lovely funeral, if such occasions could ever be called lovely. The church featured an elegant display of lilies and white roses. She'd picked a beautiful picture of Edward and Bella to display on the altar, the two staring into one another's eyes as if there was nothing in the world they'd rather be looking at. Edward's eyes shone with joy, as they always did when he looked at Bella. A faint blush colored her cheek as she gazed back at him with wonder. It was the picture that Alice had used for their engagement announcement and a favorite of us all. A large wreath of white roses sat in between the two empty coffins, a red ribbon with the words "together forever" adorning it.

Charlie sat in the front pew on the other side from where Esme and I were sitting. He gave us a brief nod before turning his bloodshot eyes back to the floor. Billy glanced over at me and I saw many emotions in those black eyes. There was sadness, anger, acceptance and even some understanding in his gaze. I hoped he truly did understand that this was Bella's choice and that it did make sense for her. I decided to try to talk with him later, I had a feeling he'd be far more receptive than Sam would. I could feel his glare boring into the back of my head and knew he'd have words for me before the day was over.

Renee came down the aisle next, clutching a Kleenex to her already streaming eyes and holding tightly to Phil's hand. She looked odd in her black suit, very out of place and just not fitting with my picture of the carefree woman I'd enjoyed meeting at the wedding. She paused when she reached the front of the aisle and clasped my shoulder, a silent squeeze of support that made me feel even worse. She gave me a tearful smile and reached for Charlie's hand. He looked up at her in confusion; like he wasn't sure who she was but he gripped her hand like a lifeline. She quietly murmured to him as she sat next to him, words of support and reassurance falling from her lips. Phil sat on her other side and Renee held both men's hands. Bella would have liked to have seen that; her family was actually united in a way. United in death, how comforting. I sighed to myself and Esme reached over and caressed my cheek.

"It'll be okay," she whispered, confidence ringing in her tone. And it would be, once I got my family safely out of Forks and we were all together again. I didn't like being separated from them anymore than Alice & Emmett did. Both were holding up fairly well being away from Jasper and Rosalie but I knew they were struggling not having their partners at their sides at such an emotional time. Still, maybe it helped us keep up the façade even more. Nobody had even asked where Jasper and Rose were, which relieved me. I didn't have to tell yet another lie.

I bit back a chuckle when I heard a familiar voice cut through the chatter in the church. "If Bella had been with me this never would have happened," Mike Newton complained, still clearly hung up on the girl that he never stood a chance with.

"Well I'm sure Edward would still be alive if he hadn't hooked up with Bella. I cannot fathom how a girl like her could get a guy like that," Jessica Stanley's vicious voice responded. Clearly the two jilted children were sitting together. Hadn't they dated one another? Why were they so hung up on Bella & Edward still?

"They were very much in love," a soft voice chided. "Neither of them would have wanted to live without the other one. Now they'll be together forever." Angela Webber was a lovely girl. She understood Edward and Bella in a way that most of her peers probably did not. Theirs was not a temporary love. I glanced behind me and saw her, sitting next to her boyfriend, Ben, tears sliding down her face. Bella had had a good friend in Angela. Jessica responded to Angela's words with a "humph" and turned back to Mike.

"Well I still say they'd totally have been better off if they would have at least dated other people, you know?" Mike nodded vigorously and I caught Emmett's gaze. He rolled his eyes emphatically and crossed his arms, his muscles bulging in his suit jacket. I knew he wanted to say something but I was glad he refrained.

My gaze shifted to the back of the church, where Sam and Paul were standing next to the doors, looking almost like bouncers. Their black eyes glittered with anger; Sam's directed at me while Paul kept his gaze on Emmett. I heard a throat clearing behind me and turned back to the front, seeing Reverend Webber taking his place behind the altar.

I only listened with half an ear as Reverend Webber spoke about being taken too soon and living life to the fullest while we could. It had all been said hundreds of times before and it was all true but still cliché. There was no comfort to be found in the death of someone in their prime of life. They weren't suffering; they had their entire lives ahead of them. Of course, this was still the case for Bella & Edward but very few of the people here actually knew that. It was difficult to lose myself in the emotion of the words when I knew it was all a waste.

My eyes gravitated back to Charlie as he listened fervently to what the reverend was saying. I could only hope that maybe he was finding some comfort in the words. Tears traveled down his face and disappeared into his moustache, it was almost fascinating to watch. Esme elbowed me subtly and I jerked my attention away, it wouldn't do for one grieving father to stare at the other for the entire service.

Reverend Webber asked if anybody would like to say a few words. A quick glance at Charlie again assured me that he would be unable to speak and Renee didn't look much better. She had her face buried in Phil's neck. I took an unnecessary breath, squared my shoulders and stood. I had to do something, say something, to give them some comfort.

I took my place next to Reverend Webber and let my eyes roam the crowd for a moment. The church was completely packed; likely out of deference for Charlie and what he meant to the community as a whole. I knew nobody was there for the Cullen part of the funeral; such was the lot in living among but removed from humans.

I cleared my throat and opened my mouth, not really knowing what words were going to come out of it. "There are really no words that I can give that adequately describe just how wonderful an addition Bella Swan has been to my family. I could stand up here and give you anecdotes about Edward over the years but the truth of the matter is that Bella brought him to life."

My eyes sought Esme, who gave me a tiny smile and nod of encouragement. "I know that a lot of people in this very room thought they were too young to understand love and that maybe they rushed into marriage before they really tested the waters elsewhere. And from the outside looking in, maybe that would seem right." My eyes landed on Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, who both shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "But there are times when you just know. They knew. They accepted one another's flaws and loved each other despite, or maybe because of, their differences. I can honestly say, without a doubt, that the last few months of their lives were the best, for both of them. I could see that with my own eyes but they both were sure to vocalize it anyway."

I looked at Charlie then, his bloodshot brown eyes meeting my crystal clear golden ones, the difference was probably quite startling. "Though Bella was happy in New Hampshire, she didn't forget about the people she left in Forks. You were all close to her heart and she talked about many of you as if she'd see you soon. I know she looked forward to coming back to visit and showing you just how much she loved you."

I closed my eyes and swallowed, trying to show the struggle with emotion a grieving father would have when talking about his children. I opened my eyes and looked again at Charlie, hoping to convey to him the extra meaning behind my words. "Edward and Bella belong together, in this life and in the ever after. I know that as long as they have one another, wherever they are, they'll be okay. He'll look out for her and she'll look out for him. Their love and their lives will endure through all of us who knew and loved them. They'll both look out for us, because that's how they were. Sometimes it was like they were the parents and we were the kids." Charlie's moustache twitched and I saw a hint of a smile.

"I was blessed to have Edward in my life for as long as I did and even more blessed when Bella came in and completed our family. She was the piece that was missing for many years. I will cherish every minute that we got to spend with her. My son was a complicated person, some would say moody," I broke off as a few students chuckled. "Maybe all would say moody, but Bella alleviated that. I'll be forever grateful to her for the happiness she brought my son, my other sons, my daughters and my wife and I. We truly became closer due to her presence in all our lives."

I glanced over at the empty coffins, grateful that the girl and boy I spoke of were not actually in them, that they were home where they belonged. "I can't be happy that they're gone, but I can be happy that they're together. They will be forever young and forever in love." I heard a snort in the back of the church and saw Sam rolling his eyes. "They would want us to find the same happiness they found, to embrace love when we found it, just as they did." My eyes met Charlie and Renee's. "Thank you for letting my son marry your daughter. She will always be treasured. They will always be loved." I gave them a nod and walked back to my seat, taking Esme's hand in mine.

Reverend Webber wrapped things up and the congregation stood to make their way to The Lodge. Alice had toyed with having the reception at Charlie's house but determined it was just too small and it would probably feel too strange to be in that house again. Esme and I walked over to Renee, who wrapped us both in her arms and cried into our shoulders.

"What you said, it was beautiful and it was right. I don't regret Bella marrying Edward and I'd let her do it again even knowing that they're both gone now. She wasn't alive without him either, you know." I knew that all too well; our leaving was still a scar on all our hearts and I'd forever be sorry that I hadn't stepped in and made Edward stay. Who knew where we'd all be today if I had?

Charlie gave me a weak handshake and mumbled, "Thanks for what you said about Bella," before slipping out the front door. Billy met my eyes and gave me another nod and a look that I interpreted as "we'll talk later." I nodded in return and watched his exit. He paused at the front door to say something to Sam about not starting anything today. Sam agreed through gritted teeth but kept his eyes on me.

We waited until everyone had filed out before making our way out of the church, Esme's hand clasped in my own while Emmett slung an arm around Alice's shoulders. We all stopped as one when we reached the parking lot and found Sam and Paul leaning against the rented black Mercedes, Embry and Quil standing uncomfortably on either side of them.

I stepped in front of my family and faced Sam. "I assume you have some things you'd like to say to me that you didn't want to share in front of an audience?" The overpowering scent of the four wolves made me want to move away but I stood my ground.

"You're very perceptive, _Doctor," _Sam sneered. I didn't respond to his derisive tone, refusing to let him get a rise out of me. He frowned at my lack of reaction. I had nothing to say as I understood exactly why the wolves were angry. Were I in their shoes I'd likely have the same reaction. "I just wanted to reiterate that as soon as the reception is over you all need to get out of town and never return."

"We will leave as soon as we can without being rude. We have to do what we can for Charlie and Renee and then we'll go."

Paul pushed off the car then, his teeth bared in a snarl. "Like you care about Charlie and Renee! You took their daughter away!"

"Paul!" Sam gave him a warning look and he stepped back.

Esme spoke quietly behind me. "We care very much about Charlie and Renee. We will always look out for them and…"

Sam cut her off. "Looking out for them is our job. You tell your bloodsucking leech of a daughter-in-law that she need not pretend to have any concern for her family anymore. She made her choice. She will never be welcome here again."

I had expected as much but I knew it would still be a blow to Bella when she heard it. "Sam, none of us would ever attempt to return without your permission but surely you realize that she'll want to know her father is doing well."

He crossed his arms, the movement showing the frayed elbows of his suit. I realized all the boys were wearing ill-fitting clothes; they obviously didn't have a lot of use for expensive funeral wear. "If she cared so much for her father's well being, she wouldn't have willingly become a monster." Emmett growled behind me, no doubt angry at hearing Bella spoken of in such a manner. I held up a hand in warning.

"I request that you stop speaking of her in such a derogatory way. She is my family and she deserves better from people who she once counted among her friends."

"We stopped being her friends after she led Jacob on and made him think she had real feelings for him. She was nothing but a tease, though, letting Jacob pant after her while she whored herself for your son." Emmett surged forward then, his growl far more pronounced. Paul and Sam crouched for attack while Esme, Alice and I all threw our arms around Emmett to hold him back.

"Don't you talk about her like that," Emmett shouted. "Bella's not like that! She's got a good heart and she never wanted to hurt Jacob. He did everything he could to manipulate her away from Edward but it didn't work because she loves my brother!"

Paul laughed derisively. "Give her another year or two and see if the next guy to pay her any attention turns her away from him. I know her type." Emmett broke out of our hold and started to go after him but I tackled him to the ground.

"Emmett, stop. We're not going to fight. It would kill Bella to know that her funeral became a brawl between us and the wolves. Let it go. They don't know her like we do. Nothing they say changes anything. She's with us now and she's safe and we'll make her happy." Emmett stopped struggling beneath me.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? They'll take good care of their newborn baby bloodsucker; probably bring her a few innocent children to feed her every week. How many has she killed so far, Cullen? How many more families has she robbed of happiness?"

I stood up and extended a hand to Emmett. He took mine and climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt off his black pants and staring at Paul threateningly. "None."

A look of surprise flashed across Sam's face before a mask slid back in place. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before she slips up."

"You know better than that." That's all I was going to say, they'd believe what they wanted to believe. "If we're quite done here, we'd like to get going." Sam jerked his head at the others and they moved away from the car. Quil and Embry had remained quiet during the whole confrontation and it felt almost like they didn't really want to be a part of it. I knew they'd been closer to Bella than Sam and Paul had and hoped that maybe she still had some friends among the wolves, even if they didn't verbalize it.

"I would say see you later but I don't intend to ever see you again. Stay away from our land." I nodded at Sam and held the doors open for Esme and Alice. I slid into the car and drove away, watching in the rear view mirror as they stood in the parking lot, their eyes trained on the car. I knew they'd probably be outside The Lodge and follow us until we got out of town. It was to be expected.

"I can't believe they talked about Bella like that," Emmett hissed. "Why didn't you let me hit him?"

I sighed. "You know why, Emmett. Things are tense enough without us getting physical. I'm sure there were more than just four of them in the area, we were likely outnumbered."

He folded his arms across his chest and let out an angry huff of breath. "They're just lucky Edward and Jasper weren't here to hear that." I couldn't help but agree, doubtful that Jasper would have been in the right frame of mind to diffuse the situation with comments like that.

"Let's just get the rest of this over with," Alice said warily. "I want go get back to Jazz and Edward and Bella and Rose." We all did, it would be a relief to be a whole family again.

I pulled up in front of The Lodge, the parking lot nearly full. We piled out of the car and made our way into the restaurant. I was stopped by countless people, all giving me their heartfelt apologies for our losses. I thanked them all for their kindness and pushed my way into the main dining room. A buffet was set up against the wall. What was it about funerals and food? I didn't understand why anybody would want to eat but I guess they sometimes called food comfort food.

Esme sat down at a table with Angela Webber and Ben Cheney, a sweet smile on her lips as she listened to Angela talk about her friend. Alice was sitting at a table next to Charlie and Renee, laughing genuinely as Renee recounted some of Bella's mishaps while growing up. Charlie even smiled a few times at Renee's words and I felt a pang knowing that he had missed out on most of that time with Bella as well. How would it feel only to have a couple of years with your child before they were gone?

Though I knew that wasn't an issue for us, I vowed to cherish every moment I spent with my family. I was at the hospital so often and I tended to spend the majority of my time with Esme when I got home. I needed to make more of an effort to spend time with all of them. The fortunate thing for me was that I had all the time in the world, while Charlie had none.

I broke out of my reverie when Billy Black wheeled over to my side. "Doctor Cullen," he said, without the derisive tone that Sam had used minutes earlier.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," he smiled. "Did everything go alright back at the church?"

I didn't quite know how to respond to that. "Nobody died, so I guess it went okay."

My morbid humor made him chuckle and he shook his head. "I told Sam to behave himself but I didn't really expect that he would. Was it very bad?"

"No. He said some very hurtful things about Bella and Emmett got angry at Paul but we kept them from coming to blows."

Billy sighed. "They're young and very volatile. Everything is black and white at their age. They don't see the gray in the situation."

I looked at him in surprise. "Do you?" Honestly, I hadn't expected an elder to be understanding of Bella's decision.

"Yes. I knew love once, Carlisle. The deepest, strongest love I've ever felt. If I'd had the chance to hold onto it for eternity, knowing the loneliness that awaited me when I lost her, I can't say that I wouldn't have made the same decision that Bella had."

I thought of Esme and what my existence would be like without her. It wasn't fathomable.

"That's not to say that I approve of what Bella's done to her father." I started to speak but he continued. "I understand that she couldn't tell him what you are but there must have been a better way."

I shook my head regretfully. "There wasn't. We considered the truth but Alice saw Charlie dying if he found out about us. We could have just had Bella pull away from Charlie and not see him again but she decided that ultimately that would have hurt him more in the long run."

Billy considered my words. "That is probably true. No father ever wants to feel that their children have forgotten them."

"No. I never had my own children, of course, but there was a time when Edward left and though I knew he hadn't forgotten me, he did turn his back on me and the lifestyle I'd chosen. That was very difficult to deal with."

Billy's face was grave. "Yes, I imagine so. It will be difficult for Bella, knowing her parents are alive and well and not being able to see or talk to them ever again."

"Yes. We'll do our best to fill any holes in her life but we could certainly never replace her parents."

"Jacob told me that he spoke to her." I nodded, not really knowing what that conversation had entailed since I hadn't seen Bella since before the "accident." "It didn't go well. He said some things that he can't ever take back, things I know that one day he will regret. Just as he will one day regret not being here. He left after getting Charlie settled in the house and hasn't returned. He, too, is very volatile and he's very angry at the loss of his best friend."

"I can understand that." Who didn't lash out when they were upset? Jacob was only human.

"I hope, someday, that maybe they will speak again. With time and distance and maturity, Jacob may be able to see the situation more clearly."

"I hope so, I know Bella misses him."

"He misses her as well. I hope you will tell her that I don't judge her for her choice."

I studied his wise eyes. "I think that will make her very happy."

A smile stole across his craggy features. "Good. Also, please tell her that I got her letter. Thank her for it and tell her that I will definitely look out for her father. I will be the type of friend for him that Jacob was for her in her time of need." I hung my head at that, shame over my son's behavior and my own still heavy in my heart.

I tampered down on that, now was not the time to regret the past. The future was staring us in the face and I had to look forward to it. "She'll be grateful, as am I. We obviously can't be there for Charlie physically but please, if there's anything I can do, call me." I handed him a card containing my cell phone number. He slipped it into his suit pocket.

"I will. Take good care of her, Carlisle, and see to it that your boy makes her choice worthwhile."

"You can count on it." He shook my hand and wheeled over to the food. I made my way back over to Charlie's table. Esme and Emmett had joined Alice there and they were all listening to Renee talk about Bella's formative years.

"So I'm getting her ready for her first ballet recital and she tells me she sucks!" Renee laughed; her blue eyes teary yet shining at the memory. "And darned if she wasn't right. The other kids in her class would all go one way and Bella was going in the opposite direction. She fell three times and then stopped dancing entirely, just standing still as the other girls danced around her! After it was over, she just looked at me in that way she had, like she knew all my secrets. I ended up apologizing to her and never taking her to dance classes again!" I shuddered a little at the mention of ballet and exchanged a glance with Emmett. He was clearly having the same memory, his face contorted in pain at the images of a broken Bella.

"That's a great story, Renee," Charlie said, his voice still a little raw from his earlier tears. "I wish I could have seen it."

Renee's face fell. "Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry you weren't there. If I'd known…" she trailed off, unsure how to finish the though. I didn't think she regretted ending their marriage. "I do have it on video! I can make you copies of all our movies. I should have sent them to you before."

He looked excited for a moment before the broken look returned to his face. "That would be great, Renee."

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I may have had her for longer, but she had the best time with you."

A blush stole across Charlie's face, exactly like Bella's. It made me feel better for a brief moment. "That was because of Edward," he muttered.

Renee shook her head. "Maybe in part but you were her rock, Charlie, in a way that I never was. She was mine. You let her be a kid, if only for a little while. She needed that. She needed you."

Tears coursed down his face as he whispered his "Thank you." I was really glad Renee had told him that, because it was quite true that Bella had needed and treasured the time with her father, though it was limited.

"It's all about quality, not quantity," Alice assured him. "Bella loves you a lot." I winced at her use of the present tense but nobody seemed to notice. Alice was no doubt working on her subliminal messages to him again.

I was torn about leaving; wanting to stay for Charlie but every second I was around him I felt worse. I was gaining everything he'd lost. And honestly I didn't think our presence was doing any more than reminding him that Edward had taken her away from him. He was too polite to say it now, when he thought we'd lost our son as well, but I knew a part of him was thinking it.

Esme must have seen something in my face for she stood up and took my hand. "I'm sorry but we have to get back home. Emmett and Alice have missed enough school and…"

"Oh, of course!" Renee stood and threw her arms around Esme and then around me as well. "Thank you for taking care of everything. I know it was just as hard on you as it was on us but you pulled everything off wonderfully. It really means a lot to us."

I stiffened at her words, guilt eating at me, then returned her hug and turned to Charlie, who unfolded himself from the chair very slowly. He gave Esme a quick hug, shook Emmett's hand and then gave Alice a longer hug, murmuring his thanks for all she had done. He turned to me and gave me a handshake.

"Thanks for all the kind things you said about Bells. It was nice to hear about how much you loved her. Thanks for taking care of her."

I gripped his hand solidly in mine. "I always will." If my words confused him, he didn't show it. He sank back into his chair and turned his eyes back to the table. I took Esme's hand and walked toward the exit when Alice stopped us.

"Look," she whispered.

We all turned and watched as Sue Clearwater slid into Alice's empty chair and took Charlie's hand in her own. He leaned his head on her shoulder and she ran a hand through his hair, very similar to the way that Bella soothed Edward. Alice's face lit into the first real smile I'd seen since before Bella's death.

"I can see!" she exclaimed softly. Her eyes unfocused and the smile on her face only grew wider. "He'll be okay, in time. I don't know when but he's going to ask her to marry him and she'll say yes!" Her voice was getting louder and we all shushed her. "Good thing they're alone when he does it, if her kids were around I wouldn't be able to see! That explains why I've hardly seen anything. I'm so relieved!"

I couldn't contain my own smile. Sue and her children wouldn't ever replace Bella but they could help mend his heart. We watched the two sitting together, Sue absorbing his misery, before turning to leave. When we got in the car, I asked, "Should we tell Bella?"

Alice thought for a second before shaking her head. "Not yet. She needs time with her grief just like Charlie does. We can tell her fairly soon but for now just tell her about your talk with Billy. That'll give her some peace, as will the news about Renee's baby."

I wanted to give my daughter peace; if the guilt was eating at me surely she was drowning in it. I started the car and then glanced at Esme as she caressed my cheek. "What?"

"It's okay to grieve, you know?"

"I have nothing to grieve, I haven't lost anything."

She smiled softly. "Haven't you?"

How she knew me! "Not comparatively." My having to let go of a land that I loved and people I respected was hardly comparable to what Charlie and Renee had lost. My compromising of all I'd allowed myself to believe in for over three hundred years was a minor matter in the giant scheme of things. I'd allowed my son to take someone healthy and make her a part of this eternal existence; I couldn't regret it but I did regret the pain it had wrought. I wouldn't change it though, despite it all. She belonged with us; I felt it in every fiber of my being.

I floored the accelerator and we left Forks behind for the last time. I was sorry to say goodbye to one of my favorite places but happy to be heading to the rest of my family, because they were where home really was.


	5. Chapter 5 Chap 14 Outtake, CharlieTanya

**A/N This Outtake was a promise to my beta ages ago. After she read Charlie's reaction to Tanya in chapter 12, she demanded that they get a little time together at the wedding. This is how I envisioned it. Hope you like it!**

Sacrificial Lamb Chapter 14 Outtake

Charlie POV

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as I watched my little girl speed off into the night with her husband. She wasn't really my little girl anymore and I didn't quite know how to deal with that. Lord knew I hadn't been the most attentive father but I was still the man in her life until Edward came along. I wanted to resent him for that but I could see that he loved her and would take care of her. I hadn't exactly been welcoming upon his return into her life but Bella believed in him and I knew better than to try to step between a Swan and their true love. I hadn't been much older than Bella when her mother came along and swept me off my feet.

Renee…I saw her laughing uproariously at something Emmett had said to her. She was still incredibly beautiful to me, over twenty years later. She still held a large piece of my heart, even though she'd moved on long ago. A Swan's love is forever.

I reached up to loosen my ridiculous bowtie. Now that Bella was gone and the pictures were officially done I could relax a little. Maybe I could sneak out before…

"Charlie Swan! Don't you dare even think about leaving! And what are you doing taking off your tie! Get down here and let me fix it for you." I froze like a deer caught in headlights. How did she know? She always seemed to know what I was going to do before I did it and she could make me feel guilty with nothing more than a frown on her little face. For such a tiny thing, she was positively terrifying.

I slowly turned and found her frowning up me, hands on her hips and her foot tapping insistently. "Look, Alice…"

And the finger started wagging. "Don't you look Alice me, Charlie! You are not leaving this wedding without having danced with me and Esme. I'm sure Renee would like a turn as well. There are plenty of other lovely ladies who want a turn with the handsome father of the bride. Now get down here so I can fix you!"

Handsome, humph. I had the feeling that if I attempted to defy her she would find a way to make me pay for it, so I knelt down and let her retie my bowtie with quick, efficient movements. Efficient, that was the perfect word for Alice. Of course there were other words that applied as well. Overbearing, bossy, scary… "Let's get this over with, then," I grumbled. I couldn't help it; I wanted to go home and take off this monkey suit, grab a beer and watch some SportsCenter. I'd done my time, got Bells down the aisle without a hitch, hadn't I? That in itself was a feat worthy of a reward.

Alice giggled. "Oh no, I'm not going to dance with you right away, you'll just try to leave right after."

"Come on, Alice! I'm not much of a dancer and I'm sure nobody wants to dance with me, can't I just…"

"I beg to differ," a familiar voice purred. How it was so familiar when I'd only heard it just today was beyond me but then again, the girl did make an impression. I looked to my right and took in the vision that was standing barely a foot away. Tanya, Edward's cousin. What was it with their family? None of them were blood related but they were all ridiculously good looking. Her strawberry blond hair curled around her beautiful face and fell down to her lovely pale shoulders, which were mostly exposed in the yellow sundress she wore. Her lips turned up in an inviting smile that I was responding to despite myself. She was barely older than my daughter for crying out loud.

"Ttttanya." Where in the hell had that stutter come from? Her smile widened when she heard my juvenile reaction to her. Girls didn't look like that when I was her age, though. Renee had been beautiful but Tanya's beauty was indescribable.

I was vaguely aware of Alice muttering something that sounded like "Gross" as she scurried back to the rest of her family. What was that about? I felt a tug on my jacket and turned my attention back to Tanya.

"So?" she asked. Her voice was pure sex and I felt my body responding as if we were alone rather than on a huge lawn with way too many people. Speaking of all of those people, where were they in my time of need? My eyes searched in vain for some sort of escape.

"Uh, so what?" I needed a drink, but even the beer here was fancier than my usual brand. I was so out of place in the Cullen's world. How did Bella fit in so easily?

"So do I get the honor of dancing with the father of the bride?" She looked up with me those beautiful golden eyes and I was helpless to say no. Not that I really minded pulling her into my arms but I wasn't comfortable with my reaction to her already, what would it be like when I was actually touching her?

"Well, I have to warn you that I really don't dance. I could cause you permanent injury." She was so out of my league it was ridiculous, even without our rather obvious age difference. I tried to picture her putting a worm on a fishing hook and the image was so hilarious that I felt my lips twitch. Tanya didn't miss the movement and she reached up and tapped a cool finger on my mouth.

"What's so funny?" she cocked her head to the side and my eyes were drawn to the graceful curve of her long white neck. I felt my lips twitch below her finger and it was almost as if I was kissing it. Her eyes appeared to darken for a second but it must have been a trick of the night, they were still that stunning golden color when I focused on them again a second later.

Her finger moved slowly, actually catching on my bottom lip before it traveled along my jaw line. Goosebumps followed in her wake and I wasn't sure if it was from her unnaturally cold temperature on a warm summer night or the fact that I wanted her the way I hadn't wanted a woman in a long time, maybe ever. She eyed me expectantly and I realized she was waiting for an answer to her question.

"Uh, I was just imagining you fishing," I blurted. Dear God, had I really told her that? Women like Tanya didn't want to hear about guy's fantasizing about them in flannel and jeans with a squirming worm in their hands. She'd leave me now. Maybe that was for the best, because if she got me on the dance floor she'd surely be aware of my obvious attraction to her.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Fishing?"

"Yes?" Why did it come out like a question? What was wrong with me? I felt heat rising in my cheeks. Hopefully it was dark enough that she couldn't see me blushing.

"What's so funny about that?"

Great, now I was stuck answering that particular question. How to do it without insulting her? "You just aren't the type of girl to get dirty like that." Holy crap, what had I just said?

Tanya let out the most exquisite laugh I'd ever heard, it was like a bell ringing. "I like to get dirty now and then, Charlie Swan." All the blood rushed out of my head, which was a good thing as I'm sure I was as red as a tomato, and raced to another body part entirely, which was not a good thing because I was hard as a rock. Her pointer finger moved back over my lip, tracing my entire mouth and smoothing over my moustache. I stood perfectly still. I couldn't have moved away from her if my life depended on it.

Her tongue slowly moved over her lips, leaving them wet and shiny. I wanted to taste those lips more than I wanted the beer waiting for me at home.

"Perhaps you could take me for a ride before I leave and I can show you just how dirty I'm willing to get," her voice was a purr and combined with her touch had shivers moving up and down my spine. I had never reacted so strongly to a woman before. Wait a minute, what did she just say? Surely she didn't mean…

"Wh…what?"

She smiled seductively and leaned closer to me. "You have a boat, yes? Perhaps you could take me out on it and show me how to fish?" I actually felt my body deflate at her words. Of course she'd been talking about a boat ride. How I could have thought it was anything else was beyond me. I was just boring old Charlie Swan, chief of police in a Podunk down, old enough to have a daughter her age.

"Right, well sure, if you want to." I could deal with having her alone on a boat for hours on end. Billy was NOT invited.

"I would love to take a ride with you." Why did every word out of her mouth sound sexual? It was just me, being a dirty old man, no doubt. Poor girl, she had no idea what she was doing to me. It was best if I got away from her before I did something stupid like to try to kiss those perfect wet, shiny lips that almost seemed to be calling me.

"Maybe next time you visit. I have work tomorrow." There, that got me away from temptation. I started to edge away but she stepped closer to me and put her hand on my arm. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was centered at her touch.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to dance with me?" her lip poked out in the prettiest pout that ever existed. I needed to stop looking at her mouth. I directed my gaze to the top of her head but that wasn't much better. I wanted to bury my hands in those pretty strawberry blond curls, yank the pins out of her hair and let it fall down onto those bare shoulders. I would brush it out of the way with my mouth and tickle her with my moustache and…

"Charlie?" I jerked myself out of the pointless fantasy that had succeeded in getting me all worked up again.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, I really need to be getting home."

She giggled. "Oh no, I'm not going to let you leave this early," she giggled. "Alice wouldn't like it either. This is a party, you know. Don't you like parties?" She eyed me contemplatively for a moment. "No, you seem more like a one on one sort of person, yes?" I wanted to be one on one with her, on my boat, in my house, in the back of my cruiser. Dammit, Charlie, get it together.

"Well, yeah, I'm not very social I guess. I'm not very good at talking to people." Truer words had never been spoken.

"There are much better things to do one on one than talking." There was that smile again, that feline grin. She was flirting with me, she had to be! What do I do?

"I can think of a few." Where had that come from?

"Like what?" Her eyes glinted with humor and something else.

Time to save face. I am not going to hit on a girl young enough to be my daughter. "Fishing."

She laughed again and I felt the sound of it through my body, down to my uncomfortably smashed toes in the stupid shoes Alice had forced me into. "Yes, exactly, fishing." There, crisis averted. "Also dancing." Her hand moved off my arm and I felt suddenly bereft until her fingers found mine as she took my hand and led me to the dancing area. I tried to tug my hand away but she was surprisingly strong for such a delicate woman.

Her hands moved up my arms and she laced her fingers behind my neck. The goose bumps appeared instantly again and I shifted, uncomfortable with my body's reaction below the belt. She moved closer to me, her hips swaying seductively as a new song broke out. I didn't know what it was but it was an incredibly soulful, sexy woman's voice crooning about waiting for her man to come and turn her on. My heart was pounding of my chest and I was breaking out into a sweat. I was having a heart attack, no doubt about it. My senses were on overload.

"Charlie," she purred, her lips coming close to my ear and actually brushing against my earlobe. "You need to put your hands on my waist." I stood there, completely incapable of moving. Her laugh tinkled out again and she let go of my neck and pulled back. I took a deep breath, relieved that she was giving up on me.

Except she wasn't. She took my hands and placed them on her waist, my finger splayed over her hips. They were remarkably well toned. I could feel how hard her muscles were beneath her thin, cotton dress. She moved back toward me and wound her fingers behind my neck yet again. Her body leaned against mine and I choked out a gasp as her lovely breasts pressed into my chest. My hands involuntarily tightened on her hips as I pulled her even closer.

The way she moved underneath my hands was incredible; it was the closest thing to sex I'd ever experienced on a dance floor. She gasped as she brushed against my now obvious arousal. I tried to pull back but her arms held me in place. She was a velvet vice that I truly didn't want to escape if I was honest about it. Her fingers moved into my hair and began tugging on the ends. I groaned as I felt her thigh brush my erection again. Her body was cool, even through my monkey suit, but I was anything but cold. I felt like I was on fire.

"You are having fun, yes?" She had a hint of an accent I couldn't place but it was the sexiest voice I'd ever heard so who cared where she was from? Her lips brushed against my earlobe again and I was sure I was going to explode right in front of everyone. How humiliating. Thank God Bella wasn't here to witness her old man acting like a virgin on prom night.

"I think that's pretty obvious." Where was my filter? See, this is why I rarely talked. It always got me in trouble.

"It would be_ hard_ not to notice," there was that purr again, right next to my ear. I had to fight off the urge to throw her to the ground and yank off her dress, wedding be damned. I had to get out of here. I had to get her to get out of here with me.

I opened my mouth to say something that was probably going to end up being highly inappropriate. "May I cut in?" Both our heads turned to see Alice smiling sweetly up at us, completely oblivious to what she was interrupting. Thank God for that. I didn't need my daughter's best friend thinking I was a pervert.

I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back. Tanya let me this time, though she was glaring at Alice with open hostility. She turned back to me and her face melted into an irresistible smile. "Thank you for the dance, Charlie. Next time I come to town we will get together for that one on one time, yes?" I nodded dumbly as she pressed cool lips to my cheek for a few completely amazing seconds and walked away, glancing back over her shoulder with smoldering eyes. They looked black to me again. Those twinkle lights were clearly playing havoc on my sight.

Alice cleared her throat and I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Tanya. She muttered something I couldn't hear and then smiled brightly at me. "Shall we?"

"I guess," I answered, relieved that Alice's presence had been like having a bucket of ice water tossed on me. She put her little hand in mine and put her other on my shoulder. I put my hand on her waist and we danced in a far more appropriate way. It was both a relief and a disappointment not to have Tanya in my arms again.

"Are you having fun?" I nearly choked at Alice's question but she definitely didn't mean it the way Tanya had.

"Yes. Your cousin is something else." Why had I said that? I didn't want to talk about Tanya with Alice. She was practically my daughter.

"She's something alright," Alice grumbled. I didn't know what she meant by that and I didn't want to know. I needed to finish this dance and then get to the peace and sanity of my home. Women were confusing.


	6. Chapter 27 Outtake, Sex talk

**A/N Here's the long awaited sex talk between Bella, Alice & Renee! I hope you guys enjoy. It's brand new and hasn't yet been seen and I had a complete blast with it. A word of warning, Renee is involved so you know that means it's slightly, okay _very_ inappropriate. So much fun! **

**Fandom Gives Back is still active for another 2 days. Won't you join Daisy in bidding on me? Thanks for that Daisy! I feel loved! **

Sacrificial Lamb Chapter 27 Outtake

BPOV

"Alice, I really don't think this is a good idea," I said for the hundredth time since she told me what we were going to do. And for the hundredth time, she completely ignored me as she pushed her way through the brush and brought us into the clearing of my recent doll massacre. I saw something glinting over near the tree that Emmett has used as his drop zone and shuddered when I realized it was a missing eye. My brother was completely insane.

Alice skipped over to a large boulder, her red sundress billowing in the breeze, and dropped on it gracefully, grinning at me as she patted the spot next to her. I sat next to her gingerly, afraid of moving too quickly and splitting the rock in two. It would not be the first time. "Alice…"

She laughed and put her tiny hand over my mouth and pinched my lips shut. I growled beneath her touch but didn't give in to the urge I had to bite her. That would have been a bit uncalled for. But fun. "Don't even think about it," she warned and I sighed and dropped the idea. She giggled and removed her fingers from my lips. "Do you really want to have this discussion again?"she asked. Then she sighed as her vision clearly showed her that I did. "Fine, have your say then."

"What a husband and wife do in the privacy of their bedroom…"

Alice cut me off with a snort of laughter and a derisive "Ha! Bedroom? Try the forest in France, the bathtub, the shower, the kitchen, the living room, the library, the garage, the new car, a tree, several boulders, probably every patch of grass in this forest…you can hardly claim that you and Edward are keeping it in the privacy of your bedroom."

I opened my mouth and closed it again. What could I say? Every word of it was true but I was completely mortified that she knew all that. That she'd seen all that. Could I touch him again knowing that she would see it before I did it? A quick flash of Edward's magnificent pale chest made my stomach flutter and I knew the answer was yes. Even if Alice was watching live and in person, I would probably attack him. Still, it was embarrassing. And now she wanted…

"Okay, yes, so we've done things a lot of places. And I don't have the words to tell you how very sorry I am that you know every one of them. How do you even live with your power? I couldn't stand it." It was so invasive.

Alice just shrugged. "It can be a blessing and a curse. If I didn't have it, though, you probably wouldn't be here because brother dear never would have believed that he could be with you without killing you. So you can thank me anytime and stop your complaining." She said all this with a smile so I knew she wasn't irritated but I felt a little guilty anyway.

"Thank you, Alice. I know we wouldn't be here without you." She grinned even bigger and threw her arms around me with her typical exuberance.

"I love you, Bella." I hugged her back and repeated the sentiment. She really was the best sister I could ever ask for, even if she was a pushy know-it-all.

"But just because you see everything we do doesn't mean I need to discuss it with my mother," I pointed out, which I thought was quite reasonable. Renee wasn't a vampire and she wasn't here so she wasn't privy to my sex life. That's the way it should be. I already knew way too much about hers, wasn't that enough mother/daughter bonding?

Alice shook her head and let out a weary sigh. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You know your mother better than I do, certainly, but I know darn well that she discussed sex with you all the time growing up." Good Lord, could the ground open up and swallow me whole? I didn't want to remember that, certainly not for all eternity and I had put it out of my mind for the most part, my wedding shower aside. I shuddered at that memory and all the others that came flowing back. Renee discussing what positions felt best, when I was fifteen mind you, and telling me all about the hands of one of her exes and…No…I wasn't going there again.

"So what?" I hissed, annoyed that she'd brought it all back to me.

"So, she made it pretty clear on your birthday that she'd like to hear a little about you and Edward." I opened my mouth and Alice held her hand up again. "I'm not saying you have to tell her specifics but I think it would mean a lot to her if you let her in a little. She's been more or less shut out of your life since you moved to Forks and you two were much closer than most mothers and daughters; you're friends too. It makes her sad that she doesn't know you as well even though she's thankful you've found your happiness."

"How do you know all that? Did Jasper get a read on her emotions? Did Edward read her mind?" That was a scary thought. God only knew what my mother's imagination could do to him; scar him permanently maybe.

"I talked to her, you silly girl." Alice laughed again, her giggles sounding like bells across the clearing. "She loves you and she wants you to move on with your life but she feels like she's losing you." Her face sobered and she took my hand. "And the truth of the matter is she will be losing you very soon. This, something so small when you think about it, will give her something to hold on to when she thinks you're gone. She'll know you were blissfully happy when you died. It'll give her comfort in time."

And that right there was why I was going to do it. I felt the guilt threatening to drown me again and Alice must have seen it in my face because she hugged me to her and squeezed me tightly. The strength in that tiny body still surprised me, even though I had even more than she did now. She just looked like such a fragile thing but Alice was one of the strongest people I knew, even without the vampirism.

"You're right," I murmured against her spiky hair. "I may hate it but I know she'll love it and really that's all that matters." What was a few minutes of humiliation compared to giving my mother some piece of mind? I was being ridiculous. "You better dial." I was still afraid of cell phones from my earlier training with Emmett. Just because I'd managed to salvage one doll didn't mean I was ready to handle delicate electronic devices yet. Alice grinned and opened her phone and hit speed dial seven. I didn't know how to feel about the fact that my mother was on her speed dial.

The phone barely rang once before Renee snatched it up with a breathy sounding, "_Hello?"_

I glanced at Alice and she shrugged. Nothing like actually telling my mother I'd be calling. "Hi, Mom, how are you?"

Renee laughed. _"I'm great, baby. How are you?" _

"I'm good, thanks." My mother laughed again and I shifted uncomfortably next to Alice. I didn't like the subtext to this conversation already.

There was a moment of silence as I wondered how in the heck I was even supposed to start this conversation. Hey, Mom, want to hear about Edward devirginizing me? Even for a conversation with Renee, that seemed a bit much.

"So, Bella, your mother and I were talking and we just wanted to see if you had any questions about sex, now that you have some experience with the subject," Alice started. I didn't know if I should be grateful to her for breaking the silence or if I should kick her off the rock and send her flying out of the clearing. It was a close call but I was leaning towards the latter.

"_Yes, Bella honey. Now I know you had that little interlude in the forest the other day…" _I was going to kill Emmett, I swear to God. _"And that's great but I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any concerns or questions. I know neither of you had any experience whatsoever, even though I still can't imagine how that boy kept his hands off you for two years. Really, Bella, it's completely abnormal. Are you sure there's nothing wrong with him?"_ Alice looked away from me and I saw her shoulders shaking so I knew she was laughing. Yes, punting her over the trees was looking like a much better idea all the time.

"Mom, there is _nothing_ wrong with Edward. I already told you that he just wanted to do the right thing by me." I cringed at how very old fashioned that sounded but that was my husband to a T.

"What century is the boy from?" Renee demanded. Alice was holding onto the rock for dear life as she trembled with silent laughter. I really wanted to send her tumbling off it but I knew my mother would hear and wonder what the heck was going on. I settled for glaring at her back. Maybe the heat of my gaze would melt a hole in her. Emmett would love it if that was my power, not that I wanted to please him. He'd started this ball rolling on this with his woods revelation.

"He's from the 20th century," I muttered, which was technically true. 1901 was still the 20th century. Take that, Mom. "Are you seriously offended that he actually wanted to marry me before we slept together? Most mothers would be thankful."

"_I'm not most mothers,"_ Renee informed me haughtily. I rolled my eyes because that was the understatement of the century; the 20th and the 21st century and all the rest of them for that matter. _"I'm just concerned for my daughter's welfare, you know. Sex is an important part of a relationship. It's not the only part but It is a major one and it's important that you're meeting each other's needs."_

I sighed and started massaging my temples. I thought it was impossible for vampires to get headaches but clearly no vampire had ever dealt with Renee Dwyer before. "I can assure you he is meeting all my needs, mother."

"_Good, then he listened,"_ she said, sounding rather smug. I wondered, not for the first time, just what she'd said to Edward during our wedding. I wanted to know but at the same time I didn't because I knew it would be even more mortifying than this conversation was. _"And what about his needs? Are they being met?" _

What kind of question was that? Of course they were. I didn't even know what she meant by that. "Uh, yes?" My answer came out sounding more like a question and I cringed because I knew I'd just opened the floodgates. Alice bounced up and down on the rock next to me and rubbed her hands together in glee. This would not be good.

"_Oh, Bella! Surely you don't let him do all the work and just lay there, do you? Just because a guy reaches orgasm doesn't mean you've fulfilled all his needs. Have you ever given him oral sex?" _ Kill me now. I didn't care if I was dead, I needed to be dead again.

I didn't answer and Renee took that as a blanket denial. _"Bella! I know that he's taking care of you that way…" _Wait, she did? How did she know that? Dear God, what had they talked about? "_And you really need to return the favor. I promise you, it will be his absolute favorite thing. Most guys like it more than sex, I find. Now if you need some guidance, just remember to always work your tongue at the same time as you…" _It just got worse and worse. Alice was having convulsions from trying not laugh out loud and if I could blush I would no doubt be a new shade of red that had never yet been discovered.

"Mom!" I could not let go on. I did not want to hear about tongue technique from my mother or anyone else for that matter. The thing that bothered me was; she was right about Edward doing all the work. That made sense when I was human but now that I wasn't and he couldn't hurt me, we could be more adventurous and I could even…well…I could do that.

"_What, baby? I'm just trying to make sure you keep your man satisfied. I can tell you that neither Phil or Charlie ever had a complaint…"_

"Ugh! No more sex stories about you and Dad!" I shouted, not even trying to keep my voice down. I was not going to live through that horror again.

"_Bella, I'm just trying to make sure that you know how to please Edward. Your sex life will get stale if you don't try new things. Especially that thing. He'll love it, I swear. Now if you take your tongue and swirl it around…" _

"I thought you wanted to hear about sex in the rain in Paris," I blurted, desperate to stop her from giving me anymore information. If I had to share my own sex stories in order to not hear about her and Charlie, so be it. It's a good thing I couldn't sleep anymore; this conversation would give me nightmares for weeks, maybe years.

"_Well,"_ my mother purred. _ "I most certainly do. It sounds very romantic."_

There was something about the way she said romantic that made me tense up, like she was being judgmental; like Edward and I weren't capable of anything more. That annoyed me. "It was romantic, but it was also sexy," I replied, my tone conveying my irritation.

"_Sexy is good. Go on,"_ Renee encouraged. I bit back a growl but complied.

"We were walking down the street, looking for a café to get some dinner and suddenly the skies opened up and it was pouring rain before we had time to get anywhere." Alice grinned next to me, thrilled with her little part in that scenario, not telling us that it would rain so we'd have an umbrella with us. I wasn't sorry about that at all though and I answered her grin with one of my own.

"We were soaked in seconds and Edward looked at me…" I broke off, lost in the memory of those hungry golden eyes devouring me in the middle of the street. "He looked at me like I was something to eat." Alice tittered and nudged my shoulder with hers and I grinned again, remembering Mike Newton's astute words outside gym class. If he only knew.

"_Hmmm,"_ my mother murmured, offering nothing more, thankfully.

"He stared at me and even though the rain was cold I felt hot, you know?" I was back in that moment, recalling it with perfect clarity. I'd never forget it and I was grateful for that.

"_I do know,"_ Renee responded, sounding a little excited. Gross.

"I don't know how long we stood there, just looking at one another, but then he took my hand and pulled me off the street and we went into some woods and he leaned me against a tree and took off my shirt and bra, but he kept his clothes on." The faster I talked, the faster it would be over. Plus, it was a good memory and if I could forget my mother was on the other end of the line then maybe this conversation wouldn't re-kill me. Maybe.

"Then he saw this raindrop on my nose and it fell down my lips and the rest of my body and he told me was going to follow the drop with his tongue and he, uh, did." That was as much of that as I was revealing. Renee had a good imagination, she could use it. I heard an interested hum on the other of the line. So mortifying.

"After he traced the entire path, he got undressed and took me against the tree." That was as much as she was getting.

"_He sounds like a very good lover,"_ my mother said. I sighed but said nothing else. What could I say? He was and even though I had nothing to compare it to, I knew he was better than most. He was made for me and I for him. _"Now you just need to work on his needs and then you'll be all set." _Please, not that again. Anything but that.

"I will, mom," I agreed quickly. It wasn't that I didn't want to please him the same way he did me; I'd just never done anything like that before. Not that he had before me either though and he was incredibly good at it. Maybe I'd be the same.

"_Seriously, Bella. Don't worry; I'm not going to go into technique again although God knows you could really use my advice there. I'm telling you that I can bring a man to his knees in just a matter of seconds…"_

"Mom!" my voice held a warning.

"_Alright. I'm just saying, next time something like that happens, why don't you drag him into the woods and push him up against the tree and follow the raindrop? I promise you that he'll thank you for it." _That actually wasn't a bad idea and the visual made me feel a little ache inside. I'd been away from Edward for too long already and I missed him. Plus, all this talk about our spontaneous sex in Paris made me need him as well.

"I'll do that," I promised.

"_I'm glad, baby. I just want you to be happy." _I knew that and as exasperating and inappropriate as she could be, she was still my mother and I loved her, even if she was crazy.

"I know, Mom and I am; happier than I ever thought possible."

She breathed a sigh of relief. _"Good. Now, I won't badger you about sex anymore but just know that I am here if you have any questions."_

"I know, thank you."

"_And don't forget to take your pill. I wasn't kidding about that grandmother thing. I'm not ready."_ She sounded stern and I finally laughed at this insane conversation.

"I know, Mom. Don't worry. Neither are we." We would never be, but I was okay with that. I had what I wanted.

"_Okay, baby, I'm going to let you go but call me soon. I love you."_

"Love you too, Mom." She hung up and Alice flipped her phone closed and finally let loose the laughter she'd been holding back for the entire conversation. I scowled at her for a few seconds but then joined her in her laughter.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked, when we finally calmed down several minutes later.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Yes, Bella?"

"When's it going to rain next?" She started giggling again.

"I'll let you know," she assured me between laughs.

"Good."


	7. Chapter 38 Outtake, New York City

!/N Brand new outtake, finally! Taste is about to wrap up so hopefully I'll have the rest of these fairly soon :) I thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy this little B&E lemon after all the funeral heartfail!

Sacrificial Lamb Chapter 38 Outtake: New York City

EPOV

"Love, are you ready yet? You know the show starts at eight." When had my wife become such a girly girl? She'd been holed up in the bathroom for the last hour and the only peep I'd heard out of her during that time was when she told me she was getting ready. I was starting to wonder if Alice had stowed away in our luggage and was holding her hostage in the luxurious bathroom. I wouldn't put it past her.

"I'm almost done," she called. I ran my hands through my hair and straightened my already immaculate suit for the thirty-seventh time. I didn't want Bella to miss a minute of _Guys and Dolls_ and navigating the city traffic was never easy. Though of course we could run but I was sure Bella wasn't wearing something conducive to running and…

"Ready," she said, opening the door. I turned, ready to ask her what had taken so incredibly long but one look at her and every word I knew flew out of my head.

"Bella." It was all I could manage.

She bit her lip and eyed me nervously. "Do I look okay?"

Okay? What kind of question was that? There were no words for how she looked. I shook my head and her face fell, which jarred me out of my stupor. I pulled her to me and kissed her, trying to convey without words what I thought of her.

She pulled back and let out a little giggle. "I take it that you like it then." She was in a dark green silk dress, cut low to accentuate her perfect breasts. Her hair fell in loose tendrils over her luminous skin, most of it was piled on her head but the strands tumbling down just begged me to wind them around my fingers. She wore the diamond key pendant I'd given her at Christmas and dark green stones twinkled in her ears. Her golden eyes shone with love and happiness. She was a goddess and she was mine.

I kissed her again and then gave her the words that had failed me. "You look stunning. Exquisite. Extraordinary. Far too beautiful for human consumption. I may have to keep you here for the night. There are three bedrooms in this suite after all."

Bella laughed and whirled away from me, the dress flaring out at her movement. Venom welled up at the sight length of leg revealed by her movement. "You're positively indecent, love. Do you know what every man will be thinking when they get a look at you?"

She shook her head in obvious denial of my words. She still hadn't a clue of just how gorgeous she truly was. I captured her smiling lips with mine again and she kissed me for far too brief a moment before pulling back. "Weren't you the one getting all worked up about being late? We'd better get going."

"Evil woman! You're not even going to let me touch you before you go out looking like that and letting me get assaulted by every man's desire for you?"

She licked her lips and gave me a seductive smile that had every part of my body on alert. "I would have, if you hadn't complained about us being late. Now you'll just have to wait to get your hands on me."

I moved toward her and she backed away until she ran into the wall. I caged her in, my arms on either side of her. "I can make you want to stay." I bent and nipped at her neck. She sighed softly and tilted her head to give me better access. I sucked gently on the graceful curve of her neck and ran my teeth over her milky white skin. She let out a moan and her hands wound around my waist. I chuckled in triumph against her throat.

"And I can make you move," she said and the next thing I knew I was backing up while she pulled a long black coat on.

"I hate your power," I told her sulkily as I grabbed my wallet and walked back over to her, now that she was allowing me to do so.

"That's not what you said yesterday, and this morning, and on the way here and in the elevator and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But that was awfully cruel, Mrs. Cullen."

She gave me a sexy smile as she walked into the elevator. "I'll make it up to you, Mr. Cullen."

I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. "I'll look forward to that."

"Me too. Now show me New York City."

So I did. I did my best to ignore the loud thoughts that hit me as soon as the elevators opened on the ground floor of The Plaza Hotel. Several men stopped to stare and one of the bellhops actually ran into a wall with his luggage cart because his eyes were too busy moving over my wife's body to be bothered to notice things like walls. Bella, of course, was completely oblivious, smiling happily and chattering happily about the show we were about to see.

With Bella's arm tucked through mine, we made our way out front and into the limo that I had waiting to drive us to Broadway. I gritted my teeth when the driver did a double take at the sight of Bella and immediately pictured her naked on his bed. I didn't want to ruin the night by acting like a jealous husband but it was going to be difficult when she looked so incredible. Bella leaned against me and my irritation melted at the feeling of her in my arms. No matter what they all thought, it was me she'd wanted, me she'd married.

I ran my nose along her cheek and she smiled up at me. "Thank you for bringing me here, Edward. I've always wanted to see New York."

"We'll do Central Park tomorrow, before going to Radio City. And anything else you want to do. The weekend is all yours."

"What I truly want to do is spend some time alone with you. It doesn't seem like I get enough these days."

I loved that she felt the same way that I did. "No, maybe not, sweetheart, but you've been learning and training. I understood, even though I missed you."

She kissed me again, soft and sweet and full of promise. "Once everything is behind us, we'll have to take a longer vacation, just the two of us."

"I love the sound of that." She was a woman after my own heart.

The limo pulled up in front of The Triumph Theater and as soon as the door opened I alighted and held out a hand to Bella. The driver didn't get the honor of touching her. "We'll see you at eleven," I told him, effectively dismissing him and his sordid thoughts of my wife.

Bella took my hand and we walked up the stairs, entering the old theater together. We were immediately transported back into a different era, with the bright red, lush carpet, gold tapestries and fancy hanging chandeliers. Bella gasped and looked around with delight.

"It's just like I imagined it! Thank you for bringing me!" She kissed me and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's my pleasure, love. We've got balcony seats, so we have to go upstairs." I pointed to the sweeping staircase that arched down on either side of us. She grinned and walked up them gracefully, despite the thin black heels she was wearing. I chuckled and she glanced at me.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that not so long ago, I would have had to carry you up these stairs in order to make sure that you didn't trip and break yet another limb or two."

She chuckled and raised a brow. "Too bad all these people are around, or else I could show you just what fantastic balance I have now." I groaned as my body reacted to her suggestive words.

"You are trying to kill me."

She shook her head. "Not possible! I am trying to give you something to think about before we get back to the hotel."

I shook my head and tugged her toward our box seats after we got to the top of the stairs. We were in the front balcony and I'd purchased a whole box so Bella would be more comfortable. She was still just under four months old, despite her wonderful training and immaculate control, I figured having a little space to ourselves was for the best. Plus, I could get a little revenge for all the teasing she was doing. It was win/win either way.

We moved into our seating area and Bella removed her coat. I heard someone choke from behind us and immediately was bombarded by his thoughts. _Oh man, she is slammin! Look at that body. That ass is perfectly bitable. Wonder what she'd do if I reached over and took a nibble. _I turned and glared at the twenty-something idiot leering at my wife. He blanched and shrank back into his seat under the heat of my gaze. _God, you'd think he could hear me or something. He should be honored that his girlfriend is so damn hot._

I was honored that my _wife _was astonishingly beautiful but that didn't mean I liked the way he was mentally undressing her. I was thankful he hadn't seen her from the front because she was even more stunning from that view. Just then she turned to set her coat on her chair and he took a deep breath. _Holy crap, she's hot! I want to hit that."_

I wanted to hit him, hard, but I could hardly do that over his thoughts. Maybe he would be stupid enough to touch her, and then I could justify it, right? Sadly, no, Bella would get mad and I'd risk exposure. I couldn't fault the boy his taste at any rate and he wasn't alone. Thoughts all around me were filled with how beautiful my wife and I were. Some were clean and harmless, others not so much. I just had to let it go.

Bella reached up to touch my face and as always, I responded to her touch, leaning into her soft hands and smiling down at her. "I love you." I just felt the need to say that.

Her eyes shone and she smiled brightly. "I love you, too." She pressed her lips to mind and behind us all I heard were sighs and some jealousy and envy. Envy away, she's all mine. I broke our kiss eventually and sat, tugging Bella down next to me and wrapping my arm around her. _They're stunning. I wonder where he found her? I want one. I want both of them; wonder if they're into threesomes. _I shuddered and did my best to shut my mind off.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Bella asked, reaching up to push my hair out of my face.

"You're entirely too beautiful, my love. People's thoughts are…disturbing." That was the nice way to put it.

She shook her head and kissed my cheek. "I'm sure just as many are of you, my handsome husband. You're just letting the ones about me disturb you more."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "No, sweetheart, trust me, the ones about you are far worse."

Bella pursed her lips. "Want me to do anything about it?" I smiled, loving the thought of her unleashing her power on these people, erasing us from their minds, but really, it wasn't worth it.

"No, love, it's alright. They're harmless I guess. They just drive me a little crazy."

She kissed me again, longer and harder and again I heard envious thoughts all around us. "If you can't handle it anymore, you let me know. And if there's anyone I need to take care of, let me know."

I chuckled. "Well, that guy in the box behind us…maybe you could make him trip or spill his drink during intermission or something, if you're so inclined."

Bella giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. "I can do that for you. I won't even ask what he thought."

I growled softly and she kissed along the line of my jaw. "That bad? Well, forget about him. It's you I'm with, forever." Her words and her lips worked their usual magic on me and I felt all the tension leave my body. She always knew how to calm me. I rested my head against hers and waited for the show to begin.

"I hope you like it, love."

"I know I will."

And she did. Bella sat forward in her seat the instant the curtain came up and she forgot just about everything around her, with the exception of me, I guess, because she sent me the occasional smile or squeezed my hand. She barely even reacted when I put my hand on her knee and stroked my fingers along her silky dress, up her thigh. I didn't watch the show and couldn't tell anybody a thing about what I thought of it if they asked, other than to say that my wife loved it so I did too. Her rapt expression and delighted smile were etched in my mind forever.

We didn't bother with the fool behind us, or anyone else, choosing to stay in our seats, kissing and touching a little during intermission and then leaving the theater quickly after the show was over. I was in a hurry to get her back to our hotel room, because sitting beside her and staring for several hours, without being able to have her, had pushed me to the brink of my limits.

I ushered her back into the limo and the instant I was inside my lips were on hers, pushing her back into the seat as she laughed breathlessly and returned my kiss. "What brought that on?"

I groaned and slid my hands up her sides, letting my thumbs move over her breasts. "Sitting next to you, looking like that, in the dark for three hours, unable to touch you. I can't wait to get you back to the room."

She chuckled as she slid her arms around my waist. "What happened to all that self control you used to have around me? I used to have to beg you for even a kiss."

I frowned as I remembered all the times I'd pushed her away. "I'm sorry about that, love. I was just so afraid of hurting you. I didn't trust myself."

She smiled softly and kissed my nose. "I always trusted you. It's funny, husband of mine, that you always used to say that I didn't see myself very clearly, but neither did you."

"Your faith in me is what got us here, Bella. You were always stronger than I was. I can't begin to thank you enough for that. My life would be nothing without you."

Bella kissed me harder this time before pulling back. "That's sweet but I hate hearing something like that. You would have made it without me."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have been happy. You are my life, Bella. I hate remembering my time without you and I hate thinking about what I'd do if I ever lost you again." My voice was desperate and I flashed back to that dark time without her, when I'd longed for the escape of death.

"You don't ever have to. I'm here, with you, forever." I looked into her golden eyes, so heated on mine and I let myself get lost there. She was my world.

"I just need to touch you."

She gave me a sexy smile. "You will, as soon as we get into our room."

Like magic, the car pulled up in front of the hotel and I had the door open before the driver could come around to let us out. I moved as quickly as I could while still keeping up my human façade as we made our way through the lobby and over to the elevators. I cursed myself as I waited for the private elevator to arrive. Of course I'd had to get the best, the Royal Plaza Suite. I hadn't thought of the logistics of having to wait to get my hands on my wife while awaiting the elevator and then riding up. Of course, I could take her in the elevator but I wanted more than that.

I fidgeted the whole ride up, while Bella watched me with laughing eyes and a smile on her lovely face. "What?"

"You're impatient. I find it amusing."

I slid my arm around her and pulled her close to my side. "Is that so?" Her eyes darkened and she licked her lips.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, the elevator doors opened and we were in our suite. I pulled her through the doors on our left and into the bedroom. Bella laughed at my eagerness as I yanked off my suit jacket and started to advance on her.

"This isn't our bedroom, though why you felt compelled to get a suite with three bedrooms when it was only the two of us is beyond me." She ran her fingers over the white silk bedding as her eyes watched my every movement.

I loosened my tie and pulled it off, tossing it over my shoulder as I advanced on her. "This was the closest bedroom, so that's why we're here. I'll have you know, I intend for us to make use of every single one of the three beds, as well as that long dining room table, the piano, the balcony, the elevator, and anything else that strikes our fancy. What do you think of that, Mrs. Cullen?"

Her eyes were completely black now and she reached out and grabbed me by the waistband of my black slacks and pulled me toward her. "What do I think, Mr. Cullen?" she purred, running her hands over the front of my white dress shirt. "I think we'd better get busy if we're going to do all that and still see the city." She gave a tug and the front of my shirt ripped open, sending buttons flying.

I gave a low growl and pulled her against me, my lips hard on hers as my hands moved over her body, sliding over the green silk, finally touching her the way I'd wanted to all night. Bella arched under my touch, pressing her breasts against my chest and burying her hands in my hair.

I could have gone on kissing her forever but I needed to see her. I pulled her zipper down and moved my hands over her back as I peeled the dress away from her body, my fingers lightly skimming over her silky skin. Bella's hands were busy down below, removing my belt and undoing my zipper. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as her hands moved over me and I hissed with pleasure.

I tugged the dress down her torso and swallowed a mouthful of venom as I took in the see-through, strapless black negligee she wore underneath the dress. "It's a good thing I didn't know what was going on underneath your clothes, love. We wouldn't have made it to the show."

She let out a breathless laugh as she slid my pants down my legs. "I wanted to give you another present."

I kicked my pants aside and shrugged out of my dress shirt before pulling off my undershirt. "I couldn't ask for anything better, love." I lightly traced the black lace that just barely covered her breasts and her head fell back in complete surrender. I pressed my lips to her neck, gently nipping at the skin there, scraping my teeth over her graceful throat as I pulled the dress down her body. She stepped out of it when she felt it hit the floor and kicked it across the room.

Her body was every man's fantasy, long, gorgeous white limbs, perfect curves covered with black lace, breasts that just begged to be touched and tasted…I had to swallow another mouthful of venom at just the sight of her. Her eyes were black with desire and her bottom lip stuck out in a little pout at my perusal. "Now who's impatient?" I asked, grinning at the sulky expression on her face.

"I just thought you wanted me," she murmured, her pout becoming more defined. I wanted to bite on that sexy lower lip.

I trailed my right hand along the curve of her left shoulder and she tilted her head to give me better access. "I do, love. I always, always want you."

She gave me a seductive smile and peered up at me through her lovely lashes. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

"You wrapped my present so enticingly; I'm just taking my time enjoying the packaging." I kissed her softly and a low purr sounded in her throat as I continued to lightly trace my fingers down her arms.

"Suddenly you're Mister Slow…what happened to being so anxious we had to go into the nearest bedroom?" she demanded after I broke our kiss, moving down to move my lips over her jaw. She was right; of course, I was still physically craving her to the point that I thought my body would start shaking if I didn't have her soon. But she was just so stunning that I wanted to savor her. It was instinct warring with need, as always when it came to her.

Suddenly I knew exactly what I wanted and I smiled against her skin, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "You want me to pick up the pace, love?"

Her hands moved over my back, pulling me closer to her. "Yes, you know I do," she said sulkily.

"Then make me." Her body jerked underneath my lips and she reached up and tugged on my hair so that I was looking up at her from my position just above her breasts.

A triumphant smile moved over her lips and she licked them again. "What a very good idea, Mr. Cullen."

_Would you like to hear my orders, or should I surprise you? _There was nothing in the world, beyond Bella herself, that I loved more than being able to hear her thoughts. I was already addicted to her mental voice and it had only been a few days since she'd given me that gift.

"I want to hear them," I told her, my voice a little rougher than usual.

She smirked. _I thought as much. Take off your boxers. _The thought entered my head and my hands moved without having to think about it. How I loved her power!

Her eyes moved over me hungrily and she made a little noise at the sight of me naked before her. I loved her reaction to me and knew it would always be this way. _Carry me to the bed. _I had her in my arms and walked over to the bed, holding her body tightly to mine. _Lay me down. _Then she was on bed and I was looking down at her, wanting her more than anything in the world. The black lace contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin. She was every man's dream and my reality. If I could weep tears of gratitude for that fact, I would.

_Kiss me. _My lips were on her, my body bent over, hovering above her, anxious to touch her but unable to do anything but what she asked of me. Her hands were on either side of my face, holding my lips to hers, kissing me back hungrily.

_Lie on me, I want to feel your body against mine. _I was on top of her on the bed, our bodies aligned perfectly, the only thing separating us that little nightie that was almost too delicious to remove. I continued kissing her and arms wound around my back, tight bands holding me to her.

_Kiss my neck. _I smiled as I moved my lips down, pressing my lips to that gentle curve of neck. She pushed her head back on the pillow, giving me full access to her throat. I kissed and nibbled my way over every millimeter of skin as she began to writhe and moan beneath me.

_Touch me, please. Anywhere you want. You're in control now. _Those words were incredibly sexy and they spurred me on. My hands streaked down her torso, cupping her breasts, running my fingers over her nipples. She arched off the bed and pushed herself against me. I smiled against her skin and nibbled along her left shoulder, down to her collar bone.

I pushed the thin black straps down both her shoulder, tracing my fingers over her skin lightly as she moaned softly. I tugged the nightgown down her body, revealing every inch of creamy skin almost torturously slowly, dragging out the delicious torture for both of us. "Edward," she whispered breathlessly and I pressed my tongue to the base of her throat, dragging it up her neck and nipping her chin before I recaptured her lips.

My hands continued to move over her body, removing that last barrier that remained between the two of us. She got impatient and moved to help me, ripping the nightgown off her body. Her now black eyes glittered up at me in an irresistible challenge. "You ruined your pretty gown, love," I mock scolded her, taking the damaged garment from her hands and frowning. "I was rather fond of that, you know."

"I have more," she told me and I didn't even try to keep the smile off my face at that. God bless Alice and her endless supply of lingerie for my wife. I'd have to buy her another car or something in thanks. I heard my cell phone buzz in my pants pocket, which thankfully was across the room and smothered a laugh against Bella's right shoulder. Alice was no doubt sending me her gift idea. It could wait though.

What couldn't wait was my impatient wife, who was moving her body wantonly against me and making it awfully hard to savor her like I wanted. The animal that I had been earlier was tamed, banked by the need to show my Bella just how much I loved and adored her. She was the impatient one now.

I made my way down her neck and watched her eyes get impossibly darker as I took her breast into my mouth, savoring the floral flavor that erupted on my tongue at the taste of her. Though her blood could no longer call to me, her skin was still the best thing I'd ever tasted. Everything about her still called to me from a place deep inside. Bella was truly my other half.

Her hands were in my hair again, holding me to her breast as I kissed and nibbled and swirled my tongue over her, exactly the way she liked. Her gasps and tugs on my hair spurred me on, as I moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention while my hands glided down her body, tracing circles on her hips before moving against her and stroking her firmly. She bucked against me then and I heard her chanting my name, both out loud and in her thoughts.

It was utterly intoxicating watching my wife come apart in my arms, those coal black eyes rolling back in her head as her neck arched toward me, inviting me to take a gentle bite, a nonverbal command with which I readily complied. Her hips pushed against my fingers as she let the pleasure take her away.

When she came down, I kissed her softly, enjoying the dazed look in her eyes and the beautiful, satisfied look on her face. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back, the pressure of her mouth increasing as time went on. "More, love?'

She smiled and kissed my nose. "Always, Edward." How I loved her saying that word. Always. It fit us in a way that it didn't fit humans, though they used it all the time. The fact that my time with Bella was infinite made me, for the first time in way too many years of living, happy to be a vampire. As long as I could have always with her, it was a beautiful word to pulled me back to her and kissed me hard, her hands moving over my back, flexing against my muscles as she pulled me to her.

Like always, we fit perfectly, her legs snugly wrapped around mine as I slid inside her. _Home, _she thought and I cocked my head at her. She bit her lip sheepishly. _When we're joined, I don't know exactly how to explain it but it feels like home to me. Comfortable and warm and just…right somehow. You know what I mean?_

Trust her to be able to find the right words to describe us when I so often failed. I smiled at her and brushed the hair away from her gorgeous face. "I know exactly what you mean. You are my home, Bella. I love you, more than I ever thought possible."

Her face lit up like it always did when I said those words to her. I hoped that never changed either. "I love you, too."

And that was really all we needed. I linked my hands with hers, placing our hands on either side of her head and began to move slowly inside of her. Bella's hips moved in perfect rhythm with mine, our bodies coming together, our eyes and lips locked on one another's. She moaned and moved her hips faster and I knew she was close, so I increased my movement and watched her fall apart again, letting myself go with her.

We kissed softly for a time, before I moved behind her and pulled her into my arms, burying my face in her hair and breathing her scent deeply.

"This is a good vacation," she told me, tracing her thumb over our joined hands.

"We still have two whole days."

She laughed and looked at me over her shoulder, her hair cascading down her back. "Then we better get busy. You got this penthouse for a reason, didn't you?" She was out of my arms before I could blink, running naked from the room. "Catch me if you can."

Good vacation? Try the best vacation ever. I sprang from the bed and took off after my wife.


End file.
